Parce que tout le monde est différent
by 5Pistache5
Summary: Une jeune femme différente se retrouve en Terre du Milieu. Elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de faire valoir ses talents... reviews!
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Ceci est un peu ma première fanfic parce que ma vraie première était… bref, passons! (J'ai tenté de la relire et je me suis arrêtée à la moitié parce que ce que j'avais écrit était très très très médiocre!) Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic, je tiens à préciser que mon style d'écriture est très différent! Disons que j'ai beaucoup évolué depuis le temps. _

_L'idée de cette fic m'est venue d'une amie (merci Luna!). Elle m'a dit d'écrire sur quelque chose qui me touchait… alors c'est ce que j'ai fait! Au début, c'était un truc vraiment personnel, mais ça s'est transformé en Seigneur des Anneaux! Le but du premier sujet se retrouve quand même à l'intérieur! À vous de trouver ce que c'est! _

_Bref, ce prologue est… sans aucun rapport avec mon histoire lol! Mais je l'avais fait au tout début, alors je vais quand même vous le mettre pour voir si ça peut intéresser des gens! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez! _

_Pistache_

**Prologue**

Nous croyons tous que notre existence est ordinaire. Que nous sommes seulement une masse de personnes qui se ressemblent tous et font toujours les mêmes actions durant toute notre vie !

Combien de fois le matin avez-vous rêvé de vous réveiller dans un monde imaginaire ou dans les histoires où tout fini bien? Combien de fois auriez-vous voulu vous retrouver au-dessus d'une fausse à lion et de les massacrer avec comme seul arme vos propres mains plutôt que vous retrouver devant un examen de mathématiques? Ou de sauver une jeune demoiselle en détresse au péril de votre vie?

Toutes ces histoires sont plus fantastiques les-unes que les-autres. Mais dîtes-vous qu'une vie de super héros n'est pas la plus agréable qui soit.

Chaque personne a en soit un aspect de sa vie ou de sa personnalité qui la différencie de la masse de gens qui vivent sur Terre. Mais certaines différences peuvent souvent se révéler moins fantastique que ce qu'on aurait souhaité.

Parfois, lorsque notre existence est des plus ennuyante et qu'on s'en attend le moins, des événements surviennent et changent le cours de notre vie.

Ceci est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui, dès le départ, était déjà bien différente. Elle a vu son existence chamboulée plus que jamais. Mais ne dit-on pas que chaque malheur à son bonheur?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Les derniers rayons de soleil éclairaient cette immense ville. Le jaune, le rose, le rouge et le bleu du ciel se mêlaient à la couleur grisâtre des hauts gratte-ciel. Ces tours défaisaient le merveilleux spectacle que le crépuscule offrait chaque soir. Mais maintenant personne ne s'en souciait. La nature avait été remplacée par des murs de bétons et les quelques espaces verts de la ville étaient ensevelis sous les déchets. Les itinérants couchaient sur les bancs de parcs et dans les stations de métro. La plupart des piétons les regardaient avec un petit air supérieur ou ils passaient devant eux sans même daigner leur adresser un regard. Le soleil allait se coucher, mais la ville, elle, ne dormait jamais. Les bars étaient ouvert jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit comme la plupart des restaurants et des dépanneurs d'ailleurs. Personne ne semblait remarquer que rien n'était beau dans cette cacophonie de gens.

Personne? Non. Dans un des nombreux quartiers résidentiels, à la fenêtre d'une chambre, se trouvait une jeune femme. Elle regardait la ville sous ses pieds. Elle seule semblait s'apercevoir que tout commençait tranquillement à se désintégrer. Autant la nature, que le moral des gens. Pourquoi les humains ne faisaient-ils pas attention aux choses qui les entouraient? Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils pas que la vie était trop courte pour la passé à tout démolir notre monde?

Peut-être était-ce ça la vraie nature des être vivants. Peut-être que l'humain n'était bon qu'à faire la guerre et à démolir. Qui sait ?

L'adolescente se leva et détourna son regard de cette cité qu'elle détestait. Elle n'aimait rien ici. Elle n'avait pas d'amies ni même de frères ou de sœurs. Son école était remplie de filles qui ne pensaient qu'à la mode et de garçons dont la seule préoccupation était de savoir avec laquelle des têtes enflées ils allaient sortir. La seule personne qui semblait l'apprécier était son père. Toute son enfance, elle avait vécu à la campagne dans le calme et l'amour. Aujourd'hui, c'était tout le contraire. Depuis un an, en fait depuis l'Événement, elle se méfiait de tout le monde... Elle n'accordait plus sa confiance aussi facilement.

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, elle se dirigea vers le miroir où elle se brossa les cheveux avant d'aller dormir. Elle examina longuement son reflet dans la glace. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, ça c'est vrai, mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus sur son visage c'était ses yeux. Les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Parfois bleu éclatant, parfois vert bouteille, la couleur changeait selon son humeur. Sa silhouette, bien qu'elle la cachait avec des chandails trop grands pour elle, était faite de courbes fines. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun très ordinaire lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. En gros, elle était une fille normale de 17 ans…

Au moment où elle allait déposer la brosse sur son bureau, quelqu'un cogna à la porte et une tête aux cheveux châtains, apparue dans l'entrebâillement.

- Amanda, ma chérie, il est l'heure de te mettre au lit.

La jeune fille en question se leva et alla s'étendre sous les couvertures de coton blanc. Son père l'embrassa sur la joue, lui souhaita bonne nuit et quitta la petite pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer les lumières et la porte derrière lui. Devant son père, Amanda se forçait toujours à sourire, mais au fond d'elle -même, elle n'était pas heureuse. Il était plutôt « papa poule » depuis un an.

Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus de bruit dans le couloir, elle ouvrit la lampe sur sa table de nuit et sorti un livre de sous son oreiller. La lecture était une vraie passion pour elle. Ils lui permettaient de s'évader, de changer de monde. Chaque livre était une nouvelle aventure. Elle commença donc son nouveau volume. Elle venait tout juste de l'emprunter à la bibliothèque municipale où elle passait le plupart de ses soirées. Après deux heures de lecture, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. La jeune fille se sentait trop fatiguer pour continuer à lire et remis le livre sous son oreiller. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement.

-Dring! Dring! Dring!

Amanda éteignit le cadran et sorti de sous ses couvertures. Elle enfila un jeans délavé et un pull-over noir. Elle se brossa les cheveux en vitesse et sortit de la pièce. Elle arriva dans un couloir étroit qui menait vers la cuisine peinturée en blanc, comme tous les murs de l'appartement d'ailleurs. M. Gadoury, le propriétaire, leur interdisait de les peinturer. Une douce odeur de toast et de confiture flottait dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, lui dit son père. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-J'ai un peu mal dormi mais ça va, répondit la jeune fille.

Chaque matin, il lui posait toujours la même question et chaque matin la même réponse sortait de sa bouche. Elle essayait toujours de paraître souriante mais parfois, son père remarquait qu'elle jouait la comédie et il s'inquiétait.

Amanda commença à étendre de la confiture sur son toast lorsque le téléphone sonna.

-Oui allô!?

Une voix répondit :

-Puis-je parler à James Macenzie s'il vous plaît?

-Oui, un instant. Papa, c'est pour toi.

Elle tendit le combiné à son père et continua de manger. Après quelques minutes, il raccrocha.

-C'était qui, demanda-t-elle.

-Un ami du bureau. Il a réussi à m'obtenir un entretien avec le grand patron. Je vais peut-être avoir une augmentation, dit-il avec joie.

Amanda savait que depuis quelques temps, son père voulait rencontrer le président de la compagnie pour qui il travaillait. Bien qu'elle ne manquait jamais de rien, l'adolescente savait qu'ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Cet entretien était très important pour James. Pas pour pouvoir avoir plus d'argent pour lui-même et s'acheter plus de choses, mais pour pouvoir payer les études de sa fille. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul salaire pour subvenir à leurs besoins et l'éducation de sa fille était très importante pour lui.

Amanda finit son déjeuner, embrassa son père sur la joue en lui souhaitant « Bonne chance », sortit dehors et marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus. Elle détestait les transports en commun, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus rapide dans les embouteillages de la ville. Après quelques minutes d'attente, l'autobus arriva enfin et la jeune fille monta à bord et s'assit tout au fond. Le trajet fut sans embûche et bientôt, elle put voir l'entrée de sa polyvalente. Elle sortit de l'autobus et se dirigea vers les portes de fer. À cette heure là, la plupart des étudiants étaient arrivés et les couloirs étaient bondés. Il y avait souvent des bouchons dans les escaliers à la fin des classes. Comme premier cour, elle avait mathématique et un examen surprise l'y attendait. Une heure et quinze minutes plus tard, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas un très bon résultat. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, ses notes étaient en chute libre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas intelligente, au contraire. Le seul cours où elle réussissait à avoir les meilleures notes de sa classe était biologie. Elle étudiait cette matière seulement parce que ça lui rappelait un peu sa mère, qui était infirmière. Amanda n'était plus beaucoup motivé par l'école.. Son deuxième cours était musique. La jeune femme avait choisi cette option simplement parce que l'autre choix était art plastique où elle n'excellait pas particulièrement. Au menu : lecture rapide de notes en clé de Sol et Fa! Cet exercice était normalement fait pour faciliter la lecture de partitions, mais pour Amanda c'était un perte total de temps . Le dîner arriva et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. C'est toute seule qu'elle mangea la nourriture soit disant comestible de la cuisinière et puis fila à la bibliothèque de l'école pour le reste du lunch. Le troisième cours se présenta aussi ennuyeux que les autres cours. La physique était loin d'être un sujet palpitant! La quatrième période, qui était de l'espagnol, ne se passa pas très bien.

Le sujet de la conversation était le métier de leurs parents et pendant toute la période, une jeune prétentieuse qui s'appelait Amélie, n'avait pas arrêté de vanter les siens. Le père d'Amanda était vendeur pour une compagnie d'appareils électroniques et c'était à peine s'ils arrivaient à tout payer. Les parents d'Amélie, eux, étaient dentistes. Pour elle, seul l'argent comptait. Ses premières priorités étaient ses vêtements, son maquillage et le gars avec qui elle allait sortir la semaine suivante. En gros, c'était son apparence. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient brûlés par le nombre incalculable de teintures qu'elle avait eu et ses grands yeux bleus faisaient tomber tous les garçons comme des mouches. Plusieurs filles la suivaient comme des petits chiens qui avaient perdu leur maître.

-Evidamente, los oficios como los vendedores son muy decandentes(Évidemment, les métiers comme vendeur sont très décadent), dit Amélie en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Amanda. (1)

-Y por qué (et pourquoi), demanda la jeune fille sentant la frustration montée en elle.

-Por qué el dinero es lo que cuenta más en la vida(Parce que l'argent est ce qui compte le plus dans la vie), répondit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Et tu crois que c'est tout, ragea Amanda oubliant complètement qu'elle se trouvait en plein cour d'espagnol. Que fais-tu de l'amour, l'amitié, la confiance, la générosité, l'entraide!

-Tiens, ça m'étonne que ces mots soient dans ton vocabulaire!

-Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que tu les aies compris!

Amanda, qui perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, essaya de se ramener à la raison en fixant le mur devant elle, imaginant Amélie dans les pires situations de gêne. La cloche sonna et la jeune fille se dépêcha de ramasser ses choses pour se réfugier à la bibliothèque et éviter les sarcasmes de son ennemie. Mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et la rattrapa dans le couloir.

-J'ai adoré ce cours, pas toi, demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

-Vois-tu la seul chose que j'ai appris c'est que tu n'es qu'une petite prétentieuse dépourvu de sentiments!

-Et bien j'aime mieux être prétentieuse qu'être élevée par des parents pauvres et sans cervelle.

Amanda s'arrêta net et se plaça devant Amélie eu lui coupant le chemin.

-Premièrement, mes parents ne sont ni pauvres ni sans cervelle et deuxièmement, ne t'avise plus jamais de les insulter, tu m'entends, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

-Sinon quoi, tu iras pleurer dans leurs bras. Oh, c'est vrai! Ta mère est morte…Comment déjà? Ha oui! Elle avait pas été tuer par le type avec qui elle avait trompé ton père? Sûrement tous des alcooliques…, rajouta-t-elle avec son petit air supérieur.

Amanda serra les poings. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un bleu foncé. Elle sentit une nouvelle force l'envahir complètement. Soudainement, Amélie, qui affichait un petit sourire de dédain en voyant sa fureur, fut soulevée par une force invisible et son corps se fracassa contre les casiers. Ses amies se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever. Encore ébranlé par le coup, l'adolescente avait la lèvre inférieure fendu. Elle regarda Amanda avec de la peur dans les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Amanda ne répondit pas puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée comment c'était arrivé. La seul chose dont elle était certaine c'était que cette puissance qu'elle avait ressentie, c'était elle qui avait propulsé Amélie. Effrayée par les conséquences de son "geste", elle ramassa son sac d'école et prit les jambes à son cou, mais elle se heurta au directeur qui passait par-là.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Très vite, il vit Amélie avec la lèvre fendue.

-Mesdemoiselles Macenzie et Amilton, dans mon bureau immédiatement!

Résignée, Amanda le suivit en compagnie d'Amélie qui voyait déjà sa vengeance venir. Elles entrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent dans les fauteuils de cuir que leurs présentait M.Blanchard.

-Alors, je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce qui c'est passé, dit-il en s'assoyant derrière le bureau.

-Elle m'a frappé puis poussé sur les casiers, s'exclama soudainement Amélie en pointant un index accusateur sur Amanda.

-Je vous jure que ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle s'est envolée toute seule puis s'est fracassée sur les cases. Je ne l'ai pas touché. Je vous le jure.

-Bien sur et l'école est hantée par des fantômes qui attaque les élèves, ironisa M.Blanchard. Mlle Macenzie pourquoi l'avez-vous frappé?

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien fait!

-Bien alors, Mlle Amilton, pourquoi votre camarade vous a-t-elle frappé?

-Moi je n'ai rien fait, elle m'a poussé sans aucune raison!

-Quoi? Non mais tu as des trous de mémoire ou quoi!? Tu as insulté mes parents!

-Alors, vous admettez avoir frappé Miss Amilton.

-Je n'admets rien du tout puisque je n'ai rien fait!

-À cette étape-ci, Mlle Macenzie j'ai n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'appeler votre père pour l'informer de la situation. Vous êtes suspendu pour trois jours également. Il est formellement interdit de se battre dans les couloirs!

Sur ce, il emmena Amélie à l'infirmerie et envoya Amanda à l'entrée de l'école pour qu'elle y attende son père qui devait venir la chercher. Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé dans le couloir avec son ennemie. Elle avait ressenti une grande puissance l'envahir lorsqu'elle avait été en colère. Après une dizaine de minutes, la voiture bleu pâle de son père la sortit de ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle allait se faire embrocher dès qu'elle entrerait dans l'automobile. Elle ouvrit la portière et s'assit sur le siège à moitié déchiré.

-Mais qu'as-tu fait!

-Rien je te le jure!

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait manquer mon rendez-vous avec mon patron! Celui que j'attendais depuis des mois et celui qui allait me permettre d'avoir un meilleur salaire!

-D'accords. Ce qui c'est passé c'est que je sortais du cours d'espagnol et Amélie m'a suivit. Elle a commencé à m'insulter, puis elle vous a insulté, maman et toi. Mais je ne l'ai pas touché! Elle s'est envolée comme par magie, puis s'est assommé sur les cases!

-Et tu t'imagines que je vais croire ça! Amanda, tu es suspendue pour trois jours! Je fais tous les efforts possibles pour avoir de l'argent pour tes études et tu ne te force même pas! M.Blanchard m'a aussi parlé de tes résultats désastreux. Le soir lorsque j'arrive, je te retrouve toujours à lire, mais jamais à étudier! Qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir que je fasse! Te supprimer tes bouquins?

Amanda ne répondit pas. Elle savait que continuer à argumenter sa cause ne ferait que l'aggraver. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement, la jeune fille décida que le grand air de la ville lui ferait du bien.

-Je vais marcher dans le parc, dit-elle à l'intention de son père.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réponde, elle était déjà partie. Elle arpenta les petits chemins aménagés dans le parc en savourant le peu d'air frais que lui offrait la soirée. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans un tel pétrin? Comment avait-elle pu faire « léviter » Amélie sans même la touché? Pourtant les pouvoirs magiques n'existaient que dans les livres! Alors que le crépuscule envahissait les alentours, de petites lanternes s'allumèrent sur le chemin, faisant des ombres géantes. Amanda ferma les yeux et respira une grande bouffée d'air pour chasser ses idées noires.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrée chez elle. Son père devait sûrement commencé à s'inquiéter et d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas souper. Amanda reprit le chemin de l'appartement où ils vivaient en traversant une petite ruelle qui s'avérait être un raccourci.

Soudainement, elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna vivement, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle continua à marcher, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Tout à coup le vent se leva brusquement. Des feuilles et des déchets formaient une sorte de tornade autour d'elle dans un tourbillon violet. L'adolescente sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu crier pour appeler à l'aide, elle avait disparue…

: Pardonnez-moi à l'avance, je suis extrêmement nulle en espagnol, alors si vous pouvez faire des corrections, reviewez-moi!!

Alors, maintenant que vous avez fini, j'attends vos, commentaires, suggestions, tomates, œufs pourris, c'est au choix! Peu importe votre opinion, je la veux!!

Allez! Peser sur le petit bouton violet!! Il vous mangera pas!

Le prochain chapitre dans une semaine (enfin… je vais essayer!).


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous appréciez! Je tiens à dire ici que cette fic, je l'écris depuis au moins un an… mais je n'ai presque plus le temps de la continuer avec le travail à l'école et tout! Bref, je suis rendue au chapitre 5 et je compte poster un chapitre par semaine. Pour le petit dernier, et bien il va sûrement falloir attendre! _

_Pour le disclaimer, j'avais oublié de le faire, alors le voici : _

_Toute cette histoire appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien, un homme que tout le monde devrait admirer selon moi! Tous vient de son génie excepté Amanda et un personnage que vous allez découvrir dans les prochains chapitres!_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2**

Amanda se releva péniblement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était par terre? Elle examina les lieux autour d'elle, se demandant comment elle avait pu atterrir là. Elle était au beau milieu d'une forêt! De grands arbres, dont elle n'arrivait presque pas à voir la cime, se dressaient tout autour d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre des oiseaux gazouiller comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un intrus était dans leur environnement. Elle se rappela alors d'avoir été dans le parc, puis du tourbillon mauve et ensuite… plus rien.

Sentant la panique monter en elle, la jeune fille décida de marcher un peu pour essayer de sortir de cette forêt. Elle devait être évanouie depuis un moment puisqu'il faisait nuit dans le parc et maintenant, il devait être 1 :00h de l'après-midi. Elle avança dans une direction en espérant ne pas s'enfoncer plus loin. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle essaya de ne pas changer de direction. Sa gorge devint sèche et son ventre criait famine. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir de sortir de cette immense étendue verte, elle entendit de l'eau tombée. Elle se précipita vers la source du bruit et découvrit, à son plus grand bonheur, un petite cascade ainsi qu'un ruisseau qui coulait tranquillement. Elle prit de l'eau et s'aspergea le visage, savourant la tiédeur du liquide. Elle but de longue gorgées rafraîchissantes.

Elle entendit alors un craquement de branches derrière elle. Amanda se retourna subitement avant de voir des personnes avec des arcs à flèches pointées sur elle. Ils portaient une cuirasse argent ainsi qu'une grande cape bleue. Dans leur dos étaient accroché des carquois remplis de flèches et quelques-uns avaient des dagues accrochées à leur ceinture. N'osant pas faire un geste l'adolescente resta figé sur place. « Mais c'était qui ceux-là? » Pour mettre encore plus d'incompréhension dans son esprit, l'homme se mit à parler dans une langue inconnue. Bizarrement, les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche lui semblaient légèrement familiers. Il arrêta de parler, comme s'il attendait une réponse.

-Désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes…, dit-elle effrayée, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avouer.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous dans cette forêt, lui demanda sévèrement le même homme.

-Heu…je m'appelle Amanda et…je me suis perdu, répondit-elle mal assuré.

Pas question de leur dire qu'elle s'était réveillé dans cette forêt et que les arcs, d'où elle venait, servait surtout à tuer des animaux!

Un des hommes s'avança vers celui qui avait parlé et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le chef abaissa donc son arc suivit de ses compagnons. « Ouf! Pensa Amanda. Ils n'allaient pas lui faire de mal! » À l'instant ou cette pensée traversait son esprit, le capitaine ordonna qu'on l'attache.

-Non, attendez! Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal…Je me suis juste perdu!

C'est lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'elle qu'elle remarqua qu'ils avaient des oreilles pointues. L'exclamation de stupeur qui sortit de sa bouche fut interrompue lorsque les gardes lui mirent un morceau de chiffon dans la bouche pour la bâillonner. Ils lui attachèrent les mains dans le dos et l'emmenèrent. Mais sa captivité ne dura pas longtemps. Après environ une demi-heure de marche en silence, Amanda entrevit un éclaircissement au bout du chemin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Le paysage semblait sortit tout droit d'un conte de fée! Une grande chute d'une eau cristalline coulait juste devant elle. Un petit pont l'enjambait et de grandes bâtisses de couleur blanche trônaient sur le flan de la montagne. L'architecture semblait avoir été faite dans les moindres détails. Il y avait de nombreuses statues représentant ce qui semblait être des anges. Tout paraissait en harmonie parfaite avec la nature. Le calme et la prospérité régnaient sur cette cité. La prisonnière et ses geôliers entrèrent dans ce qui devait être la place centrale et là elle vit d'autre personne avec des oreilles pointues. La plupart se retournaient sur leur passage en voyant la captive. Ils finirent par entrée dans la plus grande bâtisse.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que les soldats coupèrent ses liens. Amanda frotta ses poignets qui avaient été irrité par les cordes. Alors qu'elle commençait à se demander comment elle allait pouvoir s'échapper de cet endroit, un autre homme aux oreilles pointues arriva. Son visage paraissait jeune, mais ses yeux bleus reflétaient une grande sagesse et semblaient avoir vu toutes les misères du monde. Ses cheveux brun foncé étaient très longs et légèrement ondulés.

-Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arriver dans cette forêt, demanda-t-il d'une voix grave qui imposait le respect.

-Je m'appelle Amanda Macenzie et… même si je vous disais comment je suis arrivé, vous ne me croiriez pas…

-Et bien dîtes-le. Ce sera à moi de juger si votre histoire est plausible ou pas.

-Premièrement, qui êtes-vous et où suis-je, demanda-t-elle en s'énervant.

Amanda ne leur faisait pas confiance, pas une seconde. L'homme hésita un moment puis répondit :

-Vous êtes à Fondcombe en Terre du Milieu et je me nomme Elrond. Je suis le seigneur de ses lieux.

La jeune fille commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle était en Terre du Milieu! Alors ces hommes devaient être des elfes… Comment avait-elle pu aboutir dans un livre… ou dans un autre monde?

-Maintenant dîtes –moi comment êtes-vous arrivé ici, demanda-t-il, la sortant de ses pensées.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée! Je me rentrais chez moi, et un espèce de tourbillon mauve est apparu! Et voilà que je me retrouve au beau milieu de cette forêt, entourée de personnes qui veulent m'embrocher avec leurs arcs, dit-elle d'un trait, frustrée.

Elrond resta silencieux un instant. Cette jeune femme était des plus mystérieuse… Elle avait vraiment l'air perdu…

Amanda, elle, attendait son verdict. Est-ce qu'il la croyait? Son visage était toujours aussi froid qu'à son arrivé.

-Très bien… alors vous pouvez demeurer ici aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, dit-il après un long moment de silence. Ma fille Arwen s'occupera de vous durant votre séjour.

-Quoi? Mais je veux retourner chez moi! Vous devez être capable de faire réapparaître…

Mais Amanda ne finit pas sa phrase. Une grande elfe s'avança vers elle. Ses longs cheveux brun foncé encadraient un visage aux traits fins. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient eux aussi la sagesse, mais également une parcelle d'innocence propre à la jeunesse. La femme portait une somptueuse robe bleu foncé avec de grandes manches de couleur argent. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos appartements, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce et gentille.

Amanda la suivit silencieusement, tout en examinant de plus près les lieux. Elle avait l'impression d'être à la fois dehors et en dedans. En regardant dans l'entrebâillement des portes, elle vit que tous les murs du château étaient de marbre blanc. Chaque pièce était décorée différemment. Finalement, elles arrivèrent devant de grandes portes de bois qu'Arwen ouvrit. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grande, cette chambre était la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Un grand lit à baldaquin avec des draps vert pomme trônait près du mur au fond de la pièce et de grands rideaux de la même couleur étaient accrochés aux portes-fenêtres qui menaient sur un petit balcon. Tout près du lit se trouvait une table de chevet ainsi qu'une coiffeuse sur laquelle avait été disposée une brosse à cheveux et quelques accessoires de coiffure. La chambre était très bien éclairée et tout en elle sentait le calme.

-Oh mon dieu!

-Qu'y a-t-il? Cette chambre ne vous convient pas, demanda Arwen soucieuse.

-Au contraire c'est le plus bel endroit que je n'ai jamais vu!

À ces mots Arwen sourit et s'avança vers une commode. Elle l'ouvrit et dit :

-Voici des vêtements si vous voulez vous changer et il y une salle d'eau si vous désirez prendre un bain.

Amanda s'avança pour regarder les vêtements dans l'armoire. Il y avait des pantalons, des chemisiers et des robes… Et quelles robes! Toutes plus magnifique les unes que les autres. La jeune femme décida d'aller se laver contenu de la saleté qui la recouvrait et Arwen l'aida à enfiler un long jupon bleu pâle et par-dessus, une robe d'un bleu plus foncé. Il y avait un grand décolleté en V qui dévoilait ses courbes fines. Amanda n'avait pas l'habitude de porter de tels vêtements et encore moins de découvrir ainsi son corps! Arwen sentit son malaise et s'empressa de la rassurer.

-Ne soyez pas gêner, ces vêtements vous vont à ravir.

-C'est juste que je me sens…comment dire…nu avec ça.

Les tissus étaient tellement légers qu'elle avait l'impression de ne rien avoir sur les épaules. Finalement, après s'être regardé des dizaines de fois dans le miroir, Amanda décida d'aller manger en compagnie de cette femme-elfe si gracieuse qui semblait très gentille.

La salle à manger était, elle aussi, somptueuse. Une grande table en pierre s'étalait au centre. Quelques elfes étaient déjà en train de manger avec le seigneur Elrond. Lorsque les femmes entrèrent dans la pièce, toutes les conversations se turent. Amanda se sentit rougir devant tous ces regards qui la fixaient.

-Je vous présente Amanda, leur dit Elrond. Elle vivra quelque temps ici. En attendant, je vous demande de bien l'accueillir.

Les autres elfes recommencèrent à manger lorsque les femmes s'assirent à table. La jeune femme découvrit plusieurs nouveaux mets qui étaient tous délicieux! Une chance qu'elle n'était pas capricieuse! Même si elle avait mangé beaucoup plus qu'a son habitude, Amanda ne ressentit pas ce sentiment d'être lourd à la fin du repas. Cela devait être une des propriétés de la gastronomie elfique. Après le repas, la nuit était déjà tombée et il n'était pas question d'aller visiter les lieux en pleine noirceur! Elle retourna à sa chambre, se changea rapidement et se glissa dans son lit, sous les draps frais. Elle repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivée… D'abords, cet incident avec Amélie, puis son arrivé dans ce monde…ou dans ce livre. Son père devait avoir alerté la police à l'heure qu'il était… C'est sur ces pensées sombres et ses interrogations qu'elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Amanda se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir autant bien dormi depuis…depuis des années… Depuis que sa mère était décédée. Elle se leva, vêtit une robe rouge pâle et alla à la salle à manger. Après s'être rassasié rapidement, elle décida de visiter la demeure d'Elrond. Cette cité l'émerveillait de plus en plus. La seul chose qui l'agaçait était que les elfes la regardaient encore bizarrement.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Amanda arriva à une intersection dans un coin un peu reculé de la cité. Devant elle, il y avait une personne bien étrange. Cet être semblait être un enfant vu sa grandeur, mais son visage trahissait une vieillesse avancée. L'homme, car c'était bien un homme, dormait en position assise sur un banc de pierre. Une canne en bois reposait près de lui. La jeune femme voulue retourner sur ses pas sans bruit, mais le petit personnage ouvrit les yeux et la fixa pendant un moment comme s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement.

-Ça ne fait rien mon enfant, je ne faisais que somnoler un peu… Mais qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cette cité.

-Je me nomme Amanda… Je suis arrivée hier après-midi…

-Et bien, Amanda, voudriez-vous me raccompagner à mes appartements? Voyez-vous, je me fais de plus en plus vieux et mon pauvre corps a de la difficulté à se tenir seul.

La jeune femme accepta de l'aider. Elle lui devait bien ça, après l'avoir réveillé! Elle le prit par le bras et tout en s'aidant de sa canne, il se leva de son siège. Debout, il lui arrivait à la taille! En plus, il avait des pieds poilus et des oreilles pointues! Peut-être pas autant que celles des elfes, mais moins ronde que celles des humains.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes et arrivèrent dans une sorte de petit salon de thé. Des tasses d'eau chaude avaient déjà été posées sur la table. L'homme s'assit et une voix de femme se fit entendre.

-Bonjour, monsieur Bilbon!

Une elfe vêtu d'une grande robe beige entra avec un plateau de biscuits. Voyant que son interlocuteur avait de la visite, la servante voulu se retirer, mais le petit être insista pour la présenter à Amanda.

Une fois la femme partit, il l'invita à prendre une tasse de thé en sa compagnie ce qu'elle ne refusa pas.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais quel est votre nom, finit-elle par demander.

-Oh! Mais quelle impolitesse de ma part! Je me nomme Bilbon Saquet de la Comté, mais vous pouvez m'appeler tout simplement Bilbon.

-Ma question vous semblera peut-être idiote, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup les coutumes de ce pays. Dites-moi, quelle est votre race?

-Votre questionnement est tout à fait justifier et je dois dire que lors de mes nombreux voyages, j'ai découvert que bien des gens ignoraient l'existence même des Hobbits. Et oui! C'est ainsi que nous nous appelons. Je vivais à l'Ouest de cette ville, en Comté. Durant ma jeunesse j'ai beaucoup voyagé et je désirais connaître une dernière fois le goût de l'aventure avant ma mort. Me voici donc au pays des elfes en train de finir ma vie.

Déjà cet étrange personnage piquait sa curiosité.

-Cela a dû être difficile de tout abandonner lors de votre départ…, commenta Amanda.

-C'est juste. J'ai laissé dernière moi, mes proches et ma maison… ainsi qu'un objet très cher à mes yeux… un anneau magique…

Bilbon avait dit ces mots en les murmurant quasiment. Comme s'il voulait que personne ne les entende… Son regard se perdit quelques instants et il devint nostalgique… Amanda ne sachant trop quoi faire, le regarda pendant quelques instants.

-Monsieur Bilbon…, est-ce que ça va?

Là il sortit de son absence comme on émerge de l'eau.

-Pardonne-moi mon enfant, je m'assoupis souvent lorsque je parle…

-Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je m'en aille, dit-elle en se levant.

-Non, restez… J'aime bien votre compagnie. De quoi parlions-nous au juste?

-Heu… de votre anneau magique je crois…, dit-elle en se rassoyant.

-Ha oui!

Et durant tout l'avant-midi, il lui raconta comment il avait découvert l'anneau et comment il avait fait pour l'extirpé à un être nommé Gollum. Il ajoutait énormément de détails à ses récits ce qui les rendaient encore plus réels et intéressants.

Après ces aventures, Amanda se retira quelques heures afin de le laisser se reposer, mais lui promit de revenir avant la fin de l'après-midi. Elle retrouva Elrond et Arwen dans la salle à manger.

-Tiens justement, nous vous attendions avant de commencer à manger, lui dit Elrond lorsqu'elle entra. Qu'avez-vous fait cet avant-midi?

-J'ai rencontré Monsieur Bilbon! Il est très gentil! Il m'a raconté comment il s'était approprié un anneau magique qu'il a dû laisser en Compté. Je crois qu'il aimait beaucoup cet objet. Il l'appelait souvent « son précieux »…

-Il vous a parlé d'un anneau magique, demanda Elrond intéressé. Comment a-t-il dit qu'il était?

-Et bien, il l'a décrit comme étant un anneau de tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple… Un jonc en or je crois. Enfin ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance… J'aimerais bien en trouvé un qui puisse me faire voler ou quelque chose du même genre…

Elrond semblait soucieux après ces déclarations. Il jeta un regard à sa fille puis posa ses yeux sur Amanda.

-Sachez qu'il existe plusieurs anneau magique en ce monde et qu'aucun ne devrait être utilisé à la légère. Je crois que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Bilbon, excusez-moi.

Il se leva et partit en direction des appartements du Hobbit. Amanda resta seule avec Arwen.

-J'espère qu'il n'aura pas d'ennui par ma faute, finit par dire Amanda.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que mon père veut juste lui parler un peu, essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

La jeune femme finit de manger et se dirigea à nouveau vers la maison de Bilbon. Elle le retrouva seul et rien sur son visage n'exprimait de colère à son égard. Elle décida donc de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé le midi et continua de parler avec lui. Elle avait l'impression que Bilbon était comme un vieil oncle que l'on découvre pour la première fois… Et que jusque là nous ne supposions pas pouvoir nous entendre avec lui…

Durant l'après-midi, il lui parla surtout de son neveu, un certain Frodon et de ses amis et de ses connaissances en Comté. Il les avait tous quittés pour pouvoir faire un dernier voyage. Lors de son départ, il avait eu l'intention de redécouvrir les splendeurs de la Forêt Noire jusqu'à la montagne solitaire, mais la vieillesse l'avait rattrapé rapidement. Encore une fois, Amanda ne vit pas le temps filer et c'est lorsque son ventre cria famine qu'elle consentit à aller manger. Elle dit au revoir à Bilbon et partit en direction de ses appartements. Elle se changea, puis descendit à la salle à manger. Là-bas, elle ne trouva personne. Elle prit quelques fruits et descendit dans les jardins.

Elle s'assit donc sous un arbre et commença à manger. Alors qu'elle commençait à voir des étoiles apparaître dans le ciel, elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle se retourna et vit avec soulagement Elrond.

-Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai fait peur.

Amanda lui fit un petit sourire en coin. À son grand étonnement, l'elfe s'assit à ses côtés (nda : Quoi? Vous voyez vraiment Elrond s'asseoir par terre?). Ils restèrent en silence pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ouvre la bouche.

-Dîtes-moi, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été transporté ici? Je veux dire, … je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive… Cet avant-midi j'ai découvert l'existence de la magie dans votre monde…je me suis alors dit que peut-être quelqu'un de votre monde m'y a fait venir… bien sûr il faudrait trouver une raison valable à cette action…

Elrond réfléchit un moment puis lui demanda :

-N'y a-t-il jamais eu dans votre vie, des événements étranges… inexplicables à vos yeux.

Amanda ne répondit pas tout de suite. Devait-elle lui parler de l'incident avec Amélie? Elle regarda son interlocuteur et décida de se jeter à l'eau. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre?

-Et bien, … la journée même où j'ai été transporté ici, j'ai…comment dire, …propulser quelqu'un seulement avec mes pensées…j'étais très fâché et j'ai senti une sorte de puissance m'envahir.

-E pourquoi étiez-vous fâcher?

Amanda hésita encore une fois. Après tout ça ne le regardait pas! Mais elle sentait qu'Elrond pouvait lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert, alors autant lui dire…

-C'était une fille de mon école qui m'a insulté…enfin, qui a insulté mes parents…

-Et elle vous a blessé, demanda l'elfe.

Amanda fronça les sourcils sous ces paroles.

-Eh! Pour qui vous prenez-vous! Mon psychologue peut-être?

Et elle se leva et quitta Elrond à grands pas. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre. Amanda s'étendit sur son lit en pensant à la conversation à laquelle elle venait de mettre subitement fin. C'est vrai, elle était impulsive, mais elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un s'insinue dans sa vie privée… Surtout une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques heures. Elle avait eu de très mauvaises expériences avec des psychologues après la mort de sa mère et elle n'aimait pas se souvenir de ça. Amanda décida de chasser ses pensées et enfila une tenue plus légère pour dormir.

Le matin, les rayons de soleil qui passait à travers les portes-fenêtres grandes ouvertes la réveillèrent. Sa chicane avec son hôte lui revint en mémoire. Elle appréhendait le moment où elle allait rencontrer Elrond…. Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était un peu emportée… après tout, il essayait juste de l'aider! Non?

La sortant de ses pensées, Arwen arriva avec des bouquins dans les mains. Une servante derrière elle apportait le petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour, lui dit-elle d'une jolie voix. Comment allez-vous?

-Très bien merci… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, demanda la jeune femme en espérant de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas Elrond qui l'avait envoyé pour la réprimander.

-Mon père m'a demandé de vous apprendre la géographie et les coutumes de notre monde. J'ai pensé que je pourrais en même temps vous coiffer comme les elfes, qu'en dites-vous?

Amanda, soulagée, répondit:

-Oui, j'adore me faire coiffer, mais je vous avertis tout de suite, je ne suis pas très doué pour apprendre…

-Et bien se sera à moi d'en juger.

La femme de chambre déposa le plateau de nourriture sur une table basse, puis sortit de la pièce. Amanda alla se changer rapidement pour enfiler une tenue un peu plus convenable. Les femmes s'assirent par terre et Arwen commença à lui faire de petites tresses à la mode elfique en lui mettant sous les yeux, des cartes de la Terre du Milieu. Elle lui expliqua l'histoire et la culture de leur monde et lui appris quelques mots elfiques. Très vite, le moral et la curiosité de l'élève s'accentuèrent. En passant de la Comté, vers la forêt noire, le Gondor et la Moria, chaque partie de la Terre du Milieu la fascinait! Amanda aimait beaucoup mieux apprendre avec Arwen dans ce monde fantastique qu'à l'école avec de vieux professeurs ennuyeux! Déjà elle adorait cet endroit quasi magique. Les femmes découvrirent qu'elles partageaient une passion commune : la lecture. Arwen lui promit de lui faire visiter la bibliothèque dès la fin du repas.

Trois heures plus tard, la leçon se termina pour qu'elles aillent manger. Lorsque les femmes entrèrent dans la salle où le dîner avait été servi, les regards restèrent encore plus longtemps posés sur l'invité. Avant, les fines courbes de son corps, même si elle avait toujours essayé de les cacher, lui donnaient une certaine beauté, mais là, grâce à ses cheveux bruns tressés de chaque côté de sa tête, elle ressemblait énormément à une elfe. Amanda fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué de l'attention de ses hôtes et s'assit aux côtés d'Arwen. Une fois le dîner terminer, elle quitta la table discrètement pour échapper à Elrond.

À son plus grand plaisir, Arwen lui montra la bibliothèque. En fait cette pièce devait être la plus grande bibliothèque de toute la Terre du Milieu puisque chaque partie des murs était recouverte de bouquins de toutes sortes! Plusieurs tables étaient installées au milieu devant un foyer d'où, habituellement, des flammes jaillissaient. Plus qu'émerveillé devant ce spectacle, Amanda se jeta littéralement sur les livres à la recherche d'aventures imaginaires. Arwen lui conseilla quelques romans, puis la laissa découvrir seule cette caverne d'Ali Baba.

La journée passa. Amanda dévorait un livre épais comme une brique, lorsque le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel. Elle consentit à abandonner sa lecture afin d'admirer les splendeurs du crépuscule. S'avançant sur le balcon, elle réalisa qu'Elrond était dans le jardin. « Et si j'allais lui faire des excuses, pensa-t-elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre il faudra bien que je le fasse. Je ne pourrai pas l'éviter éternellement… »

Elle descendit donc dans le jardin et retrouva le seigneur de Fondcombe. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, même si elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu arrivé. Il se retourna vers elle et la fixa pendant qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Heu…bonsoir, lui dit timidement Amanda.

-Bonsoir…, avez-vous passé une belle journée, lui demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Heu…oui très belle... heu… si je suis venue vous voir c'était… et bien pour m'excuser… Je sais qu'hier soir vous vouliez m'aider et j'ai été un peu trop impulsive…Je suis désolée…

Bien que ces excuses soient légèrement brèves, elles semblèrent faire l'effet escompté sur Elrond.

-J'accepte vos excuses avec joie, mais sachez que moi aussi je dois m'excuser. J'ai été très indiscret dans mes questions. Pardonnez-moi.

Amanda approuva d'un signe de tête et se retourna pour repartir, mais Elrond la retint.

-J'ai seulement une petite question a vous posez…

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Est-ce que ce pouvoir, celui de faire …voler les gens, s'est manifesté une deuxième fois depuis votre arrivé?

-Non… pas encore, mais je vous ai dit que tout ça s'est produit lorsque j'étais en colère…Probablement que ce pouvoir est relié à mes émotions…

Après un long moment de silence elle demanda :

-Pourquoi me gardez-vous, me protégez-vous? Après tout, je ne vous sers à rien et ce pouvoir je ne sais même pas s'il va se produire à nouveau…

-Votre arrivé ici n'est pas un hasard et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir pourquoi. Pour moi, cet incident dans votre monde doit vous avoir projeter ici… Je ne crois pas que vos pouvoirs se limitent exclusivement à faire voler les gens et qu'ils sont dirigés seulement pas vos émotions… Je pense qu'il y aura bientôt une autre manifestation de ces talents…

-Alors selon vous je serais une sorte…de sorcière?

-Sachez qu'il existe sur la Terre du Milieu des personnes que nous appelons Istari ou si vous préférez des magiciens… Mes connaissances sur les brèches entre les mondes sont très limitées, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider… Hier soir, j'ai envoyé plusieurs groupes de soldats dans toutes les contrées de ce pays… Les nouvelles devraient rentrer d'ici quelques jours…

-Quoi? Je ne pourrai pas retourner chez moi, s'exclama la jeune fille. Mais mon père risque de s'inquiéter! Déjà que là, il doit avoir alerté toute la ville, imaginé si je réapparais dans trois semaines et que je lui dis que j'ai visité un autre monde! Il va me prendre pour une malade!

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution…En attendant essayer de vous détendre et peut-être d'apprendre un peu de notre culture…

Sur ce, Elrond tourna les talons et disparu dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Une fois encore, Amanda se réveilla de bonne humeur. Ce monde avait sur elle un effet de relaxation … Ici elle n'était pas angoissée ni par l'école ni par quoi que ce soit. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, se coucher à l'heure qui lui plaisait, manger ce qu'elle désirait… En gros c'était le paradis! Dans ce monde, elle avait oublié les choses qui la faisaient tant souffrir chez elle. Comme la perte de sa mère ou les problèmes financiers de son père !

Mais elle avait peur que ses journées deviennent monotones avec le temps… Elle ne savait pas combien de jours elle devrait rester et cette ignorance lui faisait regretter le moment où elle retournerait chez elle. Jamais plus elle ne reverrait les splendeurs de Fondcombe. Jamais plus elle ne reverrait Arwen, qui était maintenant devenu une amie. Tout ce qu'elle retrouverait chez elle, c'est un père mort d'inquiétude, une école rempli de professeurs ennuyants et des élèves qui ne l'aimaient pas. La seule personne qu'elle regretterait en restant ici, c'était son père. Amanda, était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

-Entrez!

Arwen entra dans la pièce avec un plateau de nourriture et un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Amanda se leva et alla s'habiller. Elle revint et mangea son petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie. Elle parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la belle elfe commence les leçons. Mais celle-ci avait l'air plus distraite en donnant ses cours. Vers onze heures, Amanda se décida à lui en demander la cause..

-Vous semblez soucieuse depuis que vous êtes arrivé… qu'y a-t-il?

Arwen poussa un énorme soupir de découragement.

-Bon, autant vous le dire tout de suite… Disons que ça fera partie de notre volet histoire… Alors, il y a plus de trois mille ans, des anneaux de pouvoir furent forgés. Chaque race possédait des anneaux et ceux qui les détenaient gouvernaient leur espèce. Trois furent donnés aux elfes, sept aux nains et neuf aux hommes. Tout semblait bien se dérouler, mais Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres forgea dans le plus grand secret, un anneau encore plus puissant. Il y avait déversé tous ses pouvoirs et sa cruauté. Son but était de gouverner les contrées libres de la Terre du Milieu. Mais certains peuples résistèrent à son envahissement. Une dernière alliance se forma entre les hommes et les elfes et ils entrèrent en guerre contre les armées du Mordor, où Sauron avait établit son camp.

À ce moment de son récit, Arwen fit une pause. Elle semblait se remémorer ce qu'elle savait à propos de cet affrontement.

-Mon père a participé à cette guerre, continua-t-elle. La victoire était imminente pour les combattants de l'Alliance jusqu'à ce que Sauron, lui-même, vienne s'en mêler. Il tuait toute créature se trouvant sur son passage. Un grand roi fut tué, mais son fils, Isildur, prit l'épée de son défunt père et trancha la main dans laquelle Sauron portait l'Anneau. L'Ennemi fut vaincu et l'Anneau revint à Isildur qui eu la seule opportunité de le détruire. Mais cet objet à un effet d'attirance sur celui qui le porte. Ainsi Isildur garda l'Anneau et celui-ci le mena à sa perte.

Arwen s'arrêta là. Amanda, croyant le récit terminé demanda :

-Et l'Anneau n'a jamais été retrouvé?

-Cela aurait été trop facile… Non, pendant 3500 ans plus personne n'en entendit parler… Mais un jour un être nommé Gollum l'a retrouvé… Pendant plus de 500 ans sa découverte le tourmenta. Après ces années, l'Anneau crut son heure arrivée et décida d'abandonner Gollum. Mais il se passa quelque chose à laquelle Il ne s'attendait pas. Il fut ramassé par la créature la plus improbable qui soit…un Hobbit. Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté. Avant de revenir ici, il a légué tout ce qu'il possédait à son neveu, y compris l'Anneau.

-Quoi! Alors l'anneau dont Bilbon m'a parlé est l'Anneau de pouvoir qui pourrait vous entraîner tous dans l'esclavage si Sauron le récupère! Ça ressemble vraiment à l'Apocalypse!

-L'Apocalypse? Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Arwen.

-Et bien chez moi, ça veut dire la fin du monde…

-Ha… oui se serait la fin du monde… mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Frodon, le neveu de Bilbon, est parti de la Comté il y a plusieurs semaines. Nous savons que des alliés de Sauron ont quitté le Mordor il y a environ un mois afin de récupérer l'Anneau. Ce sont neuf créatures à l'apparence de cavaliers noirs, les Nazguls… S'il trouve Frodon, ils n'auront aucune pitié pour lui.

-Est-ce que Bilbon le sait?

-Je ne sais pas, mais vaut mieux ne pas lui en parler…

À ce moment, Elrond entra dans la pièce sans frapper.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je dois parler à Arwen immédiatement.

Arwen fronça les sourcils. Il était rare que son père s'inquiète pour quelque chose… C'est soucieuse qu'elle le suivit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Amanda resta là, intrigué par la demande d'Elrond. Arwen revint quelques minutes plus tard en annonçant qu'elle devait mettre fin à ses leçons pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais pourquoi, demanda aussitôt Amanda.

-Je suis désolée, mais mon père veut que je m'occupe d'une affaire plus importante… à l'extérieur de nos frontières… Je reviendrai dans quelques jours je vous le promets.

Avant de partir avec ses livres d'histoire et ses cartes géographiques elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis sortit de la pièce en courant. Amanda resta figée par cette marque d'affection. Jamais elle n'avait eu vraiment d'amie, donc elle n'était pas familière avec ce genre d'expression.

Ne sachant que faire du reste de la journée, Amanda se réfugia de nouveau à la bibliothèque. Elle reprit le même livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire, mais pendant qu'elle lisait, la demande d'Elrond à sa fille continuait de lui tourmenté l'esprit. Elle s'approcha donc des livres d'Histoire et découvrit un ouvrage traitant des Nazguls. Elle commença à le feuilleter.

Vers six heures, elle avait appris suffisamment de choses pour s'inquiéter pour son amie. Amanda décida d'en avoir le cœur net et alla demander à son hôte la question qui la tourmentait.

Elle arriva dans les appartements du suzerain et le vit en train de lire des parchemins poussiéreux. En l'entendant s'approcher, il releva la tête.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger seigneur Elrond, mais depuis ce matin je me fais du souci pour Arwen. Où est-elle allé? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est parti faire?

Elrond l'a regarda bizarrement, comme si ses questions le dérangeaient.

-Mais surtout ne vous gêner pas de me dire que ce n'est pas mes affaires si je suis trop curieuse, rajouta-t-elle avec empressement en voyant son air.

-En effet, cela ne vous regarde aucunement…, mais je peux bien vous le dire tout de suite, vous finirez bien par l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Arwen vous a sans aucun doute expliqué que Frodon Sacquet et ses amis sont en route avec l'Anneau vers Fondcombe?

Amanda hocha affirmativement de la tête.

-Et bien selon mes sources, ils auraient rencontré un rôdeur en chemin alors que leur vrai guide n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ce guide je le fais chercher depuis quelques jours à travers toute la Terre du Milieu, mais aucune nouvelle n'est encore arrivé. Enfin, c'est un autre problème… Mais Aragorn et les hobbits se sont fait attaquer par les Nazguls sur le Mont Venteux.. Nous sommes sans nouvelle depuis. Arwen est parti vérifié si tout allait bien…

-Mais vous êtes complètement malade, s'exclama Amanda scandalisée. Arwen va se faire tuer! Il faut envoyer des renforts! J'ai lu sur les Nazguls! Je suis sur qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à l'assassiner!

-Arwen sait se battre, elle est une excellente cavalière et elle possède le don de faire monter l'eau de la rivière l'Anduin. Si elle réussi à la traversé, elle sera sauve, ainsi qu'Aragorn et les hobbits.

-Et si elle ne réussi pas?

-Je sais qu'elle n'échouera pas!

Maintenant Elrond avait l'air assez en colère. Il n'aimait pas que ses commandements soient discutés. Surtout pas par cette humaine qui ne connaissait rien à ce monde.

-Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Et il l'a mis dehors. Encore une fois Amanda avait l'impression d'avoir été trop loin. Décidément, son côté impulsif devrait rester plus discret…

_Reviews! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Désolée pour le retard! J'avoue que je n'ai absolument aucune raison valable cette fois-ci! Je m'en excuse encore une fois et je vais tâcher à ce que le prochain chapitre arrive dans deux semaines (c'est que je m'en vais la semaine prochaine alors…) _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'ai essayé de répondre à toutes et je m'excuse si je vous ai oublié! Sachez que ce n'était pas intentionnel! _

_Disclaimer : Tout ce qui se trouve ici appartient au génie de Tolkien excepté deux petits personnages!_

_Bon! Assez bavarder! _

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 3**

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent très calmes. Amanda, qui n'avait plus de professeur, passait ses journées entre la bibliothèque et les appartements de Bilbon. Il lui racontait ses voyages et des anecdotes du passé. Mais jamais ils ne parlaient des origines d'Amanda… D'ailleurs, la jeune femme n'était même pas certaine que le petit hobbit était au courant qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Dès que la conversation avait tourné vers le passé de la jeune femme, celle-ci avait tout fait pour éviter les questions. Bilbon, malgré son âge avancé, avait remarqué son manège et ne l'avais pas interrogé d'avantage. Aucune nouvelle d'Arwen n'était parvenue jusqu'à eux depuis plus de deux jours et Amanda commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Ce n'est que le troisième jour en après-midi, qu'enfin, un elfe arriva en courant dans la cité. C'était un garde des frontières. Elrond fut immédiatement appelé sur les lieux et le messager lui raconta qu'Arwen était en vue et qu'elle avait une personne avec elle. Par contre, il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle… L'elfe était poursuivie par les Nazguls, et bien qu'elle se rapprochait de la rivière, les cavaliers noirs gagnaient peu à peu du terrain.

Selon Amanda, cette nouvelle aurait dû faire réagir Elrond, mais il ne fit que hocher la tête et il demanda au garde de se retirer et de le prévenir lorsque Arwen aurait traversé le Gué. Amanda, scandalisé par son manque d'émotions, se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite.

-Vous ne faites rien, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous savez que votre fille est en train d'être pourchassée par des créatures assoiffés de sang et vous ne réagissez pas!

-Encore une fois je vous répète que j'ai confiance en Arwen, lui dit-il en se retournant vivement. Et si vous pensez pouvoir aller à sa rescousse, et bien aller-y! Nous serons enfin débarrassez de votre caractère déplaisant!

Maintenant, Elrond avait vraiment l'air en colère. Toute la place centrale s'était arrêter de parler et les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Mais Amanda s'en fichait! Sa propre fille était en danger, bon sang!

-Arwen s'est proposé pour faire cette mission et j'ai bien essayé de l'en dissuader, mais elle tenait à y aller!

Amanda resta muette sur cet argument.

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Cela ne vous regarde strictement pas et ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire!

Sur ce, il quitta la place centrale. Une fois encore, elle s'était laissé emporté par les événements sans réfléchir. Elrond était à nouveau fâcher contre elle et son amie se faisait pourchasser par des Nazguls! Que pouvait-il arriver de pire?

Ce n'est que l'après-midi, qu'enfin ils eurent des nouvelles d'Arwen. Le même messager revint en leur annonçant que l'elfe avait traversé le Gué et qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur l'eau pour se débarrasser de ses poursuivants. Elles étaient en route vers le château. Amanda fut très soulagé à cette nouvelle. Tout comme Elrond d'ailleurs. Quelques minutes plus tard ils virent un cheval blanc dans la place centrale. Arwen portait une silhouette qui ressemblait à un enfant. Aussitôt qu'Elrond vit le passager de sa fille, il ordonna qu'on le porte dans une chambre. Amanda reconnu un hobbit, mais il avait l'air très mal en point. Son visage était aussi blanc que celui d'un fantôme et ses yeux semblaient fixés le néant, perdus dans l'ombre. Il avait aussi une blessure juste en dessous de l'épaule. Elrond, Arwen et Amanda suivirent les elfes qui emmenaient la créature vers l'intérieur. Arrivé à la chambre, Elrond se pencha sur le blessé et fit sortir tout le monde pour pouvoir avoir plus de calme durant son intervention.

Pour Amanda, l'attente fut interminable. Entre temps, Arwen avait fait envoyer des chevaux à la rescousse des autres compagnons de Frodon. Les deux amies passèrent beaucoup de temps à discuter du neveu de Bilbon et du fardeau qu'il portait. Amanda lui rapporta également sa chicane avec Elrond. Arwen lui assura que ce n'était parce que son père était très inquiet s'il avait agi ainsi et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas personnellement. Amanda voulu lui demander pourquoi elle avait décidé de partir à la recherche des hobbits et du rôdeur, mais son amie lui dit qu'elle allait se reposer. La jeune femme décida d'en faire autant.

Le lendemain matin, Amanda apprit que les compagnons de Frodon étaient arrivés à Fondcombe sain et sauf durant la nuit. Autour de la table, il n'y avait que trois hobbits. Tout d'abords, Sam Gamegie se présenta à elle. Il était plus bedonnant que les autres, mais paraissait extrêmement gentil. Les deux autres se nommaient Meriadoc Brandebouc (Merry) et l'autre, son cousin, Peregrin Touque (Pipin). Ces deux derniers semblaient ne pas avoir manger depuis des jours! Tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table finissait dans leur estomac! Elle leur demanda si le rôdeur qui les accompagnait était debout et ils lui répondirent qu'il s'était levé aux petites heures du matin. Ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis. Très vite, Amanda se lia d'amitié avec ces petites et fascinantes créatures. Depuis un an, en fait depuis le jour du décès de sa mère, elle se méfiait énormément des gens et surtout des hommes. Mais à ses yeux, les hobbits étaient plus de fidèles petits toutous. D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu méchant, mais c'était à cause de leur gaieté et de leur naïveté qu'elle les voyait ainsi. Donc, on pouvait prendre ça comme un compliment…

Durant l'avant-midi, elle les emmena voir Bilbon. Ils furent très heureux de le retrouver, mais Sam les quitta rapidement pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Frodon. Ils ne le revirent que pendant le souper et les nouvelles n'était pas meilleur. Le petit hobbit n'était toujours pas réveillé et Elrond disait qu'il avait tout fait pour sauver son patient et tout ce qui restait à faire maintenant, c'était attendre. Attendre que Frodon surpasse l'effet du poison qui avait dans la lame du nazgul qui l'a poignardé.

Le lendemain matin, un nouveau visiteur inattendu arriva. Cette personne avait l'air bien étrange. C'était un vieillard qui portait un long et épais manteau gris et s'appuyait sur une bâton de bois entortillé pour marcher. Ses sourcils étaient broussailleux et il avait une grande barbe grise. Tout de suite en le voyant, on pouvait deviner que cet homme était très puissant et pas ordinaire. Dès son arrivée, on l'emmena au chevet de Frodon. Plusieurs l'appelait Mithrandir, mais les hobbits le surnommait Gandalf. Il portait également un chapeau pointu qui laissait paraître de longs cheveux gris. Était-ce un sorcier? Ou un magicien?

Cette idée lui trotta dans la tête, mais jamais elle n'eut l'occasion de lui parler. Tout le monde essayait de faire de son mieux pour sauver Frodon du gouffre profond dans lequel il était maintenant enfoncé. Ce n'est que le troisième jour de l'arriver de cet homme étrange, qu'Amanda eut enfin l'occasion de lui parler. Elle le rencontra par pur hasard en train de fumer la pipe dans la salle à manger. Une assiette vide traînait devant lui. Apparemment, il était allé manger et était maintenant plongé dans ses pensées. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir devant lui et commença à se servir dans les différents plats posés sur la table. Le vieillard finit par sortir de ses songes et la regarda étrangement.

-Tiens, qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Rivendell?

-Je m'appelle Amanda …je… je suis arrivée, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

-Il est rare que nous rencontrions des humains au royaume des elfes… d'où venez-vous?

-Heu…en fait, je viens…

Mais Amanda fut coupé par Elrond qui entrait dans la pièce.

-Gandalf, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais vous devriez revenir au chevet de Frodon… enfin j'ai réussi à le ramenez parmi nous. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille… Amanda s'il vous plait, pouvez vous aller annoncer la nouvelle aux semi-hommes, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Oui

Et elle quitta la pièce.

-Qui est cette jeune femme… elle m'intrigue beaucoup, dit Gandalf.

-Je vous expliquerai tout en temps et lieu… pour l'instant, il faut veiller sur Frodon.

Amanda de son côté alla annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle aux hobbits ainsi qu'à Bilbon. Ils furent très heureux de l'apprendre et Merry et Pipin allèrent voler quelques provisions dans les cuisines pour fêter ça. Cela faisait à peine quatre jours qu'ils étaient là et déjà, ils savaient où se trouvait la cuisine… Décidément les hobbits avaient un très grand ventre pour une si petite taille…

Dans l'après-midi, Arwen vint leur dire que Frodon c'était finalement réveillé et que Gandalf s'entretenait avec lui. Sam fonça directement à son chevet tandis que Merry et Pipin sortaient à nouveau de la nourriture…

Entre temps, Gandalf et Elrond avaient quitté la chambre de Frodon pour laisser Sam s'occuper de son ami. Tous les deux se retirèrent dans la bibliothèque. Apparemment, Elrond avait beaucoup de chose à dire au magicien. Gandalf lui parla de la trahison de Saroumane. Le magicien blanc était passé du côté de Sauron et avait commencé à créer un nouvelle espèce d'orque, l'uruk-haï en croisant les gobelins et les orcs. Ces nouveaux monstres étaient capables de se déplacer rapidement et ils ne craignaient pas la lumière du jour. Les yeux d'Elrond s'assombrirent. Plus le temps allait et plus la liste de leurs ennemis grandissait.

À l'extérieur, ils pouvaient voir Frodon qui s'était levé et qui rencontrait ses amis et son oncle. Il faisait également la rencontre d'Amanda. En la voyant, le seigneur elfe revint à ce qui le préoccupait.

-Gandalf, cette jeune humaine qui vous intriguait au dîner, et bien elle vient d'un autre monde. Elle est arrivée il y a environ dix jours, mais j'ignore encore comment. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait, dans la journée même de son arrivé, projeté quelqu'un dans les airs… par ses émotions. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur les brèches entre les mondes, mais je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet. Par hasard durant ma recherche, j'ai trouvé un livre prophétique…

Elrond s'interrompu et se leva pour aller chercher un bouquin sur un étagère. L'épais volume était d'un vert bouteille décoloré et on ne distinguait plus rien sur la couverture tellement il était vieux. Les pages avaient jauni, mais le contenu était encore clair. Elrond ouvrit le livre à un texte marqué par une feuille de papier et le tendit à Gandalf. Le magicien, encore curieux de savoir ce qu'Elrond avait trouvé commença la lecture de la page.

**L'Enchanteresse**

Elle nous ressemble,

pourtant elle est différente

Seule, Elle décidera de son destin

tout en étant aidée par son prochain

Elle possédera de grands pouvoirs,

mais ne saura pas les faire valoir

Elle apprendra à ses dépends,

la puissance de ses talents

Deux chemins s'offriront à Elle :

le premier, celui des vainqueurs,

l'autre, celui des vaincus

Si Elle survit

un vœu lui sera permis

et le Mal anéanti

Par contre, si Elle échoue

les Ténèbres déploieront leur courroux

et plus jamais nous ne reverrons

la lumière et ses doux rayons.

Gandalf acheva sa lecture de la prophétie.

-Vous croyez que cette jeune femme serait l'enchanteresse?

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse… il faudrait voir ses dons. Vous ne pouvez pas sentir la magie dans les choses?

-Normalement, oui, mais cette humaine, si elle est vraiment magicienne, ne connaît pas encore assez ses dons… Ils sont là, mais trop enfouie en elle pour que je puisse les distinguer. Néanmoins, lorsque je l'ai aperçue, elle m'a beaucoup intrigué.

-Croyez-vous que nous devrions le lui dire… pour cette prophétie?

-Inutile de la tourmenter avec ça. Nous ne sommes même pas certain quelle soit réellement l'Enchanteresse.

-Mais j'ai convoqué un Conseil pour demain et si jamais nous décidons de partir, détruire cet anneau, l'Enchanteresse devra être de la compagnie.

-Si le destin de cette femme est de sauvé la Terre du Milieu, alors tout s'organisera naturellement pour qu'elle le fasse. Par contre si elle ne l'est pas, alors je ne risquerai pas de l'envoyer dans un voyage où elle pourrait perdre la vie.

Sur ce, les deux personnes quittèrent la bibliothèque pour vaquer à leur occupation personnelle.

Pendant ce temps, Amanda et les hobbits festoyaient en l'honneur du rétablissement de Frodon. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle les semi-hommes étaient très doué, c'était bien pour manger, boire et rigoler entre eux! Vers la fin de la soirée, Pipin sortit sa pipe, bientôt suivit par ses compagnons. Amanda les quitta donc pour aller prendre un bon bain chaud et peut-être aussi pour poser quelques questions à Arwen sur la raison de son départ pour aller chercher les hobbits.

Amanda prit distraitement le chemin de sa chambre, mais après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était complètement perdue. Elle continua à marcher, espérant retrouver un endroit quelle connaissait. Elle arriva finalement devant un jardin à découvert...Elle vit des gens sur le parterre au milieu du décor et décida d'aller leur demander son chemin. Un léger vent soufflait, faisant soulever ses cheveux bruns. Les nuages se déplacèrent et laissèrent passé les rayons de la lune qui illuminèrent la place.

À ce moment, Amanda vit le visage des deux personnes que se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre… De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'Arwen et d'un homme… Oui, d'un homme… C'était le premier qu'elle voyait dans ces lieux depuis son arrivée. Ils avaient l'air en grande discussion…Amanda s'apprêtait à aller les questionner lorsque les deux silhouettes s'embrassèrent! La jeune femme se cacha immédiatement derrière un arbre et retourna sur ses pas, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle finit par retrouvé son chemin et se rendit immédiatement vers sa chambre.

Maintenant, elle avait compris pourquoi Arwen était parti à la recherche des semi-hommes. L'homme qu'elle aimait devait être le rôdeur qui les accompagnait!

Amanda alla prendre un bain, puis se coucha rapidement. Après cette journée et cette fête, son corps était vidé d'énergie.

Du feu

Du sang

Des cris

Tous s'emmêlaient… Puis un œil la fixait… Un œil de feu. Il parlait, mais les mots n'avaient aucun sens dans l'esprit d'Amanda. Tout n'était que ténèbres et ombres…

Peu à peu la voix devint plus claire

-Rejoins-moi sinon tu périras…

Cette voix. Elle était si effrayante, si réelle…

-Qui êtes-vous?

Des images s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Des gens torturés, mutilés, tués. Des familles déchirées et démolies. Des esclaves dirigés par des monstres. Que des visages tristes…

-Voici ce que tu pourras faire à mes côtés, reprit la voix. Rejoins-moi!

-NON!

-Si tu ne le fais pas je devrai utiliser la méthode forte…

Puis soudain, un visage émergea de la noirceur. Cette figure elle la connaissait que trop bien. C'était sa mère.

-Maman…?

-Ma chérie… je souffre, il me torture, répondit-elle. Tu dois accepter… ce n'est que ça qui me sauvera…

-Je ne peux pas!

Amanda sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle en était incapable.

-Je t'en pris, ma chérie, tu dois accepter.

-Maman, je ne peux pas…

Tout à coup, sa mère se transforma. Ce doux visage devint noir, comme brûler et ces yeux autrefois si pétillant de joie furent remplacés par des iris rouge sang.

-Petite peste, cria-t-elle. J'ai donné ma vie pour toi et voilà comment tu me remercies! Tu n'es pas digne d'être ma fille! Si tu ne veux pas me sauver c'est toi qui souffrira!

-NON!

Amanda se sentait secouer dans tous les sens. Enfin ses yeux s'ouvrir et la première chose qu'elle vit c'est un homme. Brusquement, elle se recula dans son lit à présent sans drap tellement elle avait bougé. Cette homme paraissait inquiet. Elle aperçut alors Arwen qui se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait une grande sœur. C'est sur son épaule qu'Amanda se mit à pleurer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

-Chut, lui murmura doucement Arwen. C'est fini maintenant. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Elrond et Gandalf apparurent à l'entrer de la chambre. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que tous les meubles étaient renversés. Le miroir était brisé et les rideaux avaient été arrachés. Amanda se calma peu à peu.

-Qui a fait ça, demanda-t-elle.

Aragorn et Arwen échangèrent un regard.

-Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte?

-Non.

-Aragorn et moi avons entendu des bruits. Des objets qu'on faisait tomber. Nous nous sommes précipités vers la source du tapage. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici tout était sans dessus dessous. Il n'y avait que vous qui criiez dans votre lit. Aragorn vous a secoué pour vous réveiller. Apparemment, votre cauchemar a dû être terrible…

-Ça…ça ne peut pas être moi qui ait fait ça… je sais pas comment, je…je peux pas, j'en suis incapable...

Les larmes voulurent à nouveau inonder ses yeux, mais Amanda les retint.

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser seule, demanda Arwen aux hommes en voyant la détresse de son amie

Les autres quittèrent donc la salle, non sans un regard en arrière pour être certain que tout allait bien. Le dernier qui ferma la porte était Aragorn. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieure, Arwen se tourna vers elle.

-Venez, vous devez vous recoucher à présent. Nous ferons le ménage demain matin.

-Je crains fort de ne pas pouvoir me rendormir…

-À quoi avez-vous rêvé?

-Il…il y avait un œil…un œil de feu et il me parlait. Au début je ne comprenais pas, puis il m'a ordonné de s'allier à lui. Je lui ai demandé qui il était et il m'a montré des images… Des images de gens torturés…Il m'a répété son offre, mais j'ai refusé. Puis… j'ai vu le visage de ma mère… Elle m'a dit qu'elle souffrait et que le seul moyen de la sauver était d'accepter…mais je ne l'ai pas fait… Et là… son visage c'est transformé… ses yeux étaient rouges et… elle … ce n'était plus ma mère…Elle m'a dit des choses horrible… puis je me suis senti secouer dans tous les sens et je me suis réveillée…

Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue et Arwen l'essuya.

-Tenez, maintenant tout est terminé, lui dit-elle.

Mais Amanda voyait bien que son amie avait l'air plus troublé qu'avant qu'elle raconte ce rêve. Cependant, elle ne posa pas de questions. Arwen quitta la chambre et Amanda la remercia.

Pendant tout le reste de la nuit, la jeune femme ne dormit pas. Les images de son cauchemar la hantaient toujours. Tout semblait si réel!

Pendant ce temps, dans la bibliothèque Gandalf, Elrond et Aragorn discutaient. Le magicien raconta au rôdeur leur hypothèse à propos d'Amanda et de la prophétie. Maintenant, ils avaient au moins une preuve des pouvoirs que possédait la jeune femme. Arwen revint quelques minutes plus tard, leur annonçant que son amie avait rêvé d'un œil de feu qui lui avait demandé de se joindre à lui.

À présent, la relation entre Amanda et l'Enchanteresse ne faisait plus aucun doute dans leur esprit…

Le soleil finit par se lever, mais Amanda n'avait dormi que quelques heures durant la nuit. Son cauchemar lui revenait en tête chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. La jeune femme finit par se lever et constata que sa chambre était toujours dévasté. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire que tout ce bazar était de sa faute. Elle ramassa les quelques chemises et pantalons qui n'étaient pas déchirés et s'habilla. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'un peut de lecture lui ferait oublier ces images d'horreur. Elle reprit le livre qu'elle avait commencé, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas analyser les mots qu'elle voyait. Elle ne su combien de temps elle resta là, plongée dans ses songes, mais Arwen vint lui dire que son père désirait lui parler. Il voulait sans doute lui demander des explications de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit.

Son amie la conduisit dans les appartements d'Elrond. Arrivées à destination, les femmes entrèrent et découvrirent Gandalf et Aragorn en compagnie du seigneur de Rivendell.

-Vous vouliez me parler, demanda Amanda.

-Oui, c'est à propos de la nuit dernière, lui répondit Elrond. Ce que vous m'avez raconté de votre monde était peut-être étrange pour vous, mais en Terre du Milieu, la situation est différente. J'ignore qui vous êtes exactement, mais je sais une chose : vous possédez des pouvoirs magiques qui sont extériorisés par vos émotions.

Elrond fit une pause. Tous les yeux étaient dirigés vers Amanda et celle-ci n'aimait pas beaucoup cette façon de la fixer.

-Arwen m'a rapporté la description de votre rêve. Pour vous, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de sens, mais en réalité, il est plus que primordial.

Elrond se retourna et prit le livre des prophéties sur son bureau.

-Tenez, lisez ceci.

Amanda prit le bouquin fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

-C'est un beau poème, finit-elle par dire.

-Certes, mais ce poème est en réalité une prophétie. Votre cauchemar confirme l'hypothèse que Gandalf et moi avions établie au sujet de cette Enchanteresse. Arwen vous a parlé de l'Anneau Unique, mais ce qu'elle n'a pas spécifié c'est que Sauron recouvre des forces de jour en jour. Il ne lui manque plus que son Anneau pour qu'il ne tente à nouveau de conquérir toute la Terre du Milieu.

-Et cette Enchanteresse, elle serait supposée vous sauver si j'ai bien compris… Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui en est rêvée, demanda Amanda appréhendant la réponse.

-Amanda, il n'y a aucun doute que vous êtes cette Enchanteresse et que vous seule pouvez nous sauvez.

Un grand silence s'en suivit.

-J'ai organisé un conseil pour savoir qui ira détruire cette Anneau. Des personnes de chaque race et de tous les coins de la Terre du Milieu y sont conviées. Elles arriveront cet avant-midi et le conseil se tiendra après le dîner. D'ici la fin de la journée, vous devrez prendre une décision.

Sous ces paroles, Elrond s'apprêta à sortir.

-Si je comprends bien, j'ai le choix : soit de vous aider à vaincre Sauron en n'étant pas certaine de revenir vivante, soit de retourner chez moi?

-C'est exact.

-Et si je décidais de rester, comment je ferais? Je ne connais rien d'ici! Ni votre culture, ni comment me battre, ni même me servir de mes pouvoirs!

-Gandalf vous prendra sous son aile, faisant de vous son apprenti. Et je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui vous apprendra à manier les armes.

Sur ce Elrond fit une petite pause.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de vous dire ceci, mais je ne vous cacherez pas que cette aventure est très dangereuse. D'autant plus que vous n'êtes pas familière avec notre monde. Pensez y bien avant de prendre votre décision finale.

Le seigneur elfe finit par partir avec les autre, la laissant dans une totale incertitude. Devait-elle risquer sa vie pour ce monde qui n'était pas le sien? Mais comment retourner chez elle sans remord? La prophétie était clair sur ce point : Elle seule pouvait les sauver des ténèbres. Et qui était ce prochain? Sans doute quelqu'un en qui elle aurait confiance, comme Gandalf. Et ce vœu? Pourrait-elle souhaiter retourner chez elle? Elle ignorait encore comment elle était arrivée ici et si ça se trouvait, elle n'y retournerait jamais…Durant tout l'avant-midi, Amanda pesa le pour et le contre de la question, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à une décision finale.

Comme l'avait dit Elrond, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent à Fondcombe. Des elfes, des hommes et même des nains! Lorsque le soleil atteint le zénith, une servante lui apporta un repas léger sur le balcon où elle s'était installée. Dans l'après-midi, bien que sa décision n'était toujours pas prise, inconsciemment, son cœur savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce peuple mourir. Elle devait les aider, mais qui sait si elle reverrait encore son père. C'était tout ce qui lui manquait en ce moment. C'était la seule personne qui s'apercevait de son existence dans son monde. Le seul qui l'aimait…Par contre, combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de s'échapper de cette vie monotone?

Après des heures de réflexion, sa décision fut prise : elle allait aider la Terre du Milieu. Elle devait maintenant l'annoncer à Elrond et c'est dans la salle de Conseil qu'elle le trouva.

Le seigneur elfique était entouré de toutes les personnes qui étaient arrivées dans la matinée. Amanda, attendit à l'extérieur ne voulant pas interrompre leur discussion, mais elle percevait toujours ce qu'ils disaient. En fait le mot discuter n'était pas très approprié… Tout le monde était debout en train de se disputer. Amanda n'arrivait pas à discerner quoi que ce soit dans cette cacophonie de paroles. C'était à peine s'ils n'en venaient pas au poing! Finalement, dans tout ce brouhaha, on entendit une petite voix. Toutes les personnes se turent.

-Je vais le faire, répéta Frodon Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor! Bien que… je ne conaisse pas le moyen…

Tout le monde n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Comment un semi-homme pourrait porter ce lourd fardeau? Comment accepté de mettre leur vie entre les mains de ce si petit être? Gandalf s'avança alors et lui dit :

-Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

-Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protégez je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre, rajouta Aragorn en s'agenouillant devant Frodon.

-Et mon arc est vôtre, dit un elfe.

-Et ma hache, renchérit un nain.

Pendant un instant l'elfe et le nain se dévisagèrent avec un regard de haine, mais un autre homme se leva.

-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit-homme. Et si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Puis un autre elfe, portant différents emblèmes que le premier et ayant les cheveux d'un brun foncé ajouta :

-Et la Lorien est également des vôtres.

À nouveau, des regards meurtriers furent échangés entre le nouvel arrivant et le nain.

-Eh!

Tout prêt d'où elle se tenait, Amanda vit Sam sortir des broussailles d'un arbuste.

-Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi!

-Non, en effet. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un Conseil secret et vous non, lui dit Elrond avec amusement.

-Ha!

Nous venons aussi firent deux voix dans le dos de Frodon qui étaient celles de Merry et Pipin.

-Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attacher dans un sac pour nous en empêcher, plaida Merry.

-Et quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligent pour ce genre de mission…, quête,… chose?

-Bon alors, voilà qui te mets en course Pipin, lui murmura son petit ami.

-Dix compagnons…, qu'ils en soient ainsi. Vous formerez la communauté de l'Anneau.

-Chouette, murmura Pipin. Où est-ce qu'on va?

Maintenant que le Conseil était terminé et que les personnes quittait leur siège pour vaquer à d'autre occupation, la jeune femme s'avança vers Elrond. Celui-ci avait demandé à toute la communauté ainsi qu'à Arwen de rester. Amanda était extrêmement intimidé par tous ces hommes autour d'elle. Tous ces regards…

Elrond leur relata la prophétie de l'Enchanteresse et leur annonça que celle qui devait tous les sauver était devant eux.

-Je ne pouvais pas obliger Amanda à se joindre à cette communauté donc je lui ai demandé de réfléchir sur ce dilemme : Combattre le mal ou retourner dans son monde. Alors, avez-vous prit une décision, lui demanda Elrond en se tournant vers elle.

-Je…j'ai longuement réfléchi et j'en ai résulté que la meilleure option était de vous aider, finit-elle par dire.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Elrond lui sourit. Sourire de soulagement car il savait que sans son appui, ils n'avaient aucune chance de réussite. Arwen lui sourit également et la serra dans ses bras pour la remercier.

-Messieurs, Amanda formera le onzième compagnon de cette communauté, dit Elrond.

-Une femme, s'empressa de demander dédaigneusement l'elfe qui venait de la Lorien. Comment pourra-t-elle nous sauver si elle n'est même pas capable de se servir de ses soit disant pouvoirs?

-Gandalf lui apprendra à s'en servir. Dîtes-moi, y aurait-il quelqu'un qui désirerait lui apprendre à manier l'épée et l'arc?

-Je le ferai, annonça Aragorn.

« Ouf, se dit Amanda. Au moins c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait… »

-Quoi? En plus d'être une petite adolescente, elle ne sait pas se battre, ajouta le même elfe. Croyez-moi, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde si elle restait ici, gentiment en sécurité.

Amanda ne connaissait pas encore ce prétentieux, mais déjà, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle aurait voulu lui lancer une bonne réplique, mais Arwen la devança.

-Amanda n'est peut-être pas âgée, mais elle a déjà beaucoup plus de cœur que vous, lui lança-t-elle. Si elle ne vient pas, malgré vos soit disant talents d'archers, vous ne survivrez pas Melwin!

Sous cet argument, l'elfe capitula.

-Bien, s'exclama Elrond. Maintenant, vous devriez aller manger et vous reposer. Vous partirez demain matin à l'aube.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la sortie, mais Gandalf retint la jeune femme.

-J'aimerais, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguer, commencer votre apprentissage de la magie. Plus tôt nous commencerons, plus vite vous serez apte à les contrôler.

-C'est d'accord, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme à la perspective de son tout premier cours.

-Très bien, alors rejoignez-moi dans les jardins après le repas.

Amanda hocha de la tête et fila vers ses appartements. Là-bas, elle découvrit que tout avait été rangé et qu'Arwen l'attendait avec le souper sur le balcon. Elles parlèrent tout en mangeant. Amanda questionna alors son amie sur Aragorn et ses autres compagnons.

-Et bien Aragorn est l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai rencontré et il manie les armes à la perfection.

-Vous l'aimez, demanda Amanda après un moment.

-Comment savez-vous, demanda Arwen, étonnée.

-Je…je vous ai vu sur le pont la nuit dernière… et de toute façon, même un aveugle le verrait.

-Oui, je l'aime…, répondit-elle après un moment

-Mais?

-…mais la relation entre un homme et une elfe est extrêmement difficile… Mon père, bien qu'il ne le dise pas ouvertement, est très contrarié…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis immortel et qu'Aragorn ne l'est pas. Il est normal pour tout père de vouloir garder sa fille auprès de lui, en sécurité…

-C'est pour lui que vous êtes partie rechercher les hobbits, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet…

-Et les autres? Comment sont-ils?

-Et bien, l'autre homme est Boromir du Gondor. Il est le fils de l'intendant… Aragorn est celui qui devrait être le roi, mais il y a longtemps, les rois disparurent… Aragorn a été élevé ici, puis il est parti vers le Nord, rejoindre les membres qui restaient de sa famille. Boromir est quelqu'un qui croit énormément en son peuple, mais il est manipulé par son père… Depuis quelques années, son peuple n'a plus beaucoup foi en lui. Je vous préviens, il essaiera sans doute d'amener l'Anneau au Gondor…Le nain est Gimli, fils de Gloïn. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais je dirais qu'il est extrêmement fier de sa race. Il ne manquera pas une occasion de prouver qu'il est supérieur aux elfes. Par contre, ses adversaires seront redoutables. Legolas est un excellent archer…sans doute un des meilleurs de la Terre du Milieu. Je l'ai connu il y a longtemps et il a fait ses preuves en tant que combattant. Il peut paraître timide, mais ce ne sont que les apparences. Lui aussi est très fière de ce qu'il est. Cependant, Melwin est encore pire. Vous avez pu voir son caractère tout à l'heure, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne crois pas qu'il sera si désagréable durant votre voyage. Je l'ai croisé quelques fois en Lorien et jamais nous sommes devenus ami. Il ne se laisse pas impressionner facilement!

-Et pour Gandalf? À quoi dois-je m'attendre?

-Vous le verrez bien! D'ailleurs il serait temps que vous alliez le rencontrer!

Amanda souhaita « Bonne nuit » à Arwen et fila vers les jardins. Elle ne rencontra personne de la communauté sur son chemin. Sans doute se préparaient-ils pour le grand voyage. La jeune femme arriva à l'extérieur et sentit le vent frais fouetter son visage. Ils étaient maintenant à la mi-octobre et les arbres perdaient de plus en plus leurs feuilles. Elle rencontra une grande silhouette, assise sur un banc.

-Gandalf?

Le magicien se retourna et lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui, par terre.

-Donc, commençons votre première leçon, lui dit-il. Premièrement, vous devez savoir que les « pouvoirs » des magiciens sont très différents des vôtres! Nous avons obtenu ce titre surtout grâce à notre longévité qui nous as permis de connaître énormément de choses du passé. Je n'ai pas vos pouvoirs de lévitation, mais je peux vous aider à vous en servir. Premièrement, êtes-vous consciente que vous possédez ces pouvoirs?

-Pas vraiment… La première fois que je les ai utilisés c'était inconsciemment et je les ai ressentis qu'une fraction de secondes. La deuxième fois, c'était pendant mon cauchemar et là je n'ai absolument rien éprouvé.

-D'accord. Alors la première étape de votre apprentissage sera de prendre conscience que vous avez des dons magiques.

-Et comment est-ce que je fais ça?

-Vous devrez méditer… pour trouver l'élément manquant dans votre esprit, celui qui doit vous révélez vos pouvoirs. Visualiser une émotion, cela vous aidera sûrement.

-Et ça va prendre combien de temps?

-Aussi longtemps que vous voulez, nous avons toute la nuit.

Amanda n'était pas certaine que cela fonctionnerait, mais elle essaya tout de même. Elle s'assit en indien, le dos droit et ferma les yeux. Gandalf ne parlait plus ni ne bougeait. Il n'y avait aucun son, excepté le bruit du vent dans les feuilles. Amanda vida peu à peu son esprit de choses inutiles et ne pensa qu'au voyage du lendemain. Bien qu'elle ait accepté de partir, elle était tout de même effrayer. Elle garda se sentiments de peur dans son esprit et se concentra sur les réactions de son corps. Après quelques temps, elle sentit une espèce de chaleur s'immiscer en elle. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était là… Puis, elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, comme si quelque chose c'était enclenché. Bientôt, un sentiment de puissance la submergea. Étonnée de ce changement, Amanda ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction une bulle transparente autour d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, la bulle avait disparu. Gandalf la regardait en souriant. Elle avait réussi! La sensation de puissance avait disparu, mais son sang était toujours en ébullition.

-Je sens…je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est la trace que laisse la magie dans votre corps, lui dit Gandalf tout aussi doucement.

-Cette bulle…c'était quoi?

Quel était le sentiment que vous visualisiez?

-La peur…l'angoisse…

-Je crois que c'était une protection… Comme si votre esprit captait le danger et qu'il vous protégeait…

Après un long moment, Amanda demanda :

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis en transe?

-Plus de deux heures…

-Quoi?

-C'était votre première tentative pour créer un artifice volontairement… et je dois dire que vous m'impressionner… La plupart des gens auraient abandonné, mais vous, vous avez tenu bon…

-Je…je ne pensais pas que ça faisait si longtemps…

Un autre silence s'imposa. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'ils n'échangent un seul mot.

-Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer, finit par dire Gandalf. Nous partirons à l'aube…

Amanda suivit le conseil du magicien et quitta les jardins.

Le lendemain, un grand voyage l'attendait…

_Reviews s'il vous plait! _

_Pistache_

_-xxx-_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Je sais que j'avais dit que le prochain chapitre n'arriverait que cette semaine, mais j'ai décidé de le poster plus tôt! _

_J'avoue avoir été un peu déçue de ne pas recevoir beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier chapitre… Je sais qu'un auteur n'écrit pas nécessairement pour se faire lire, mais pour un combler un besoin… Mais j'aime bien avoir vos commentaires alors n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton violet en bas de la page! _

_Alors bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 4**

Avant l'aube, vers trois heures du matin, Amanda fut réveillée par une elfe qui lui apportait son petit déjeuner. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas tellement faim. Tout ce qui la préoccupait à présent c'était le voyage qui l'attendait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Elle fit rapidement ses bagages, emportant seulement le nécessaire : tuniques, pantalons, capes. La servante lui donna également quelques produits pour sa toilette. Amanda quitta sa chambre en espérant la retrouver un jour. Elle emprunta les couloirs, vident à cette heure, et se rendit à la place centrale où l'attendait la plupart de la Communauté.

Sam vérifiait les bagages, Legolas affûtait ses flèches, Melwin et Gimli étaient occupés à se lancer des regards noirs et les trois autres hobbits étaient assis dans un coin et ne disaient rien. Seul Boromir vint la saluer tandis que Melwin poussait un soupir de découragement en l'apercevant. Il ne manquait plus qu'Aragorn et ils le virent arriver en compagnie d'Arwen. Celle-ci serra son amie dans ses bras en lui recommandant d'être extrêmement prudente. Amanda acquiesça et se tourna vers Elrond qui tenait à faire un petit discours avant le départ définitif.

-Tout d'abords, je tiens à vous remercier tous de votre participation à cette mission, commença-t-il d'une voix grave. Ensuite, je tiens à souligner que vous êtes nombreux… donc plus facile à repérer par l'ennemi. C'est pourquoi vous devrez être extrêmement discret durant votre voyage. Vous devez en tout temps protéger l'Anneau et son possesseur ainsi que l'Enchanteresse. D'ailleurs, Amanda, voici des armes : un sabre forgé par l'un de mes meilleurs forgerons, des flèches, un arc et un carquois. Vous devrez rapidement développer votre apprentissage de la magie ainsi que de ces armes.

Amanda était émerveillée par tous ces cadeaux. Le sabre était finement recourbé et des inscriptions elfiques étaient gravées sur le bas de la lame. Sur le manche, des pierres précieuses d'un vert éclatant avaient été incrustées. La petite épée était tellement facile à manier qu'elle avait l'impression de tenir une feuille de papier. L'arc était juste assez grand pour elle et, lui aussi, ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Les flèches et le carquois avaient les même motifs que l'arc, tous aussi gracieux et élégants.

Elrond finit son petit discours en leur souhaitant bonne chance et sous les encouragements de plusieurs elfes, ils entamèrent leur route. Sans un regard en arrière, ils quittèrent ces lieux qui leur paraissaient si sécuritaire à présent. Gandalf et Aragorn était en tête, suivit de près par les hobbits ainsi que Bill, le poney qui transportait les provisions, les couvertures et les vêtements de rechange. Ensuite, Gimli, puis Amanda près de Boromir. Les deux elfes fermaient la marche.

Durant plus de quatre heures, ils marchèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Puis, après une brève halte, quelques conversations débutèrent. Boromir se mit à parler à Amanda. D'ailleurs, à part quelques paroles échangées avec Gandalf et Aragorn, ce fut le seul qui entreprit une vraie discussion avec elle. Il lui parla de son royaume et de ses origines. Voyant l'intérêt que manifestait la jeune femme à l'homme du Gondor, Gimli aussi lui parla de sa race en n'oubliant pas d'exagérer "certains détails" et de rabaisser les elfes avec quelques sarcasmes. Les hobbits se joignirent également à eux et Amanda fut surprise de voir tous les liens qu'elles établissaient dans ce nouveau monde. Surtout avec des hommes.

Elle était méfiante de nature, mais sa soif d'en apprendre plus lui faisait baisser sa garde. Peut-être devenait-elle insouciante? Mais Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf et les hobbits n'avaient pas l'air méchant. Seuls les elfes ne lui avaient pas parlé. En fait, le comportement de Melwin envers elle lui montrait clairement qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il ne restait plus que Legolas. Sans doute était-il l'être le plus énigmatique qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Il ne parlait que très rarement, seulement pour dire quelque chose d'essentiel. Selon les observations d'Amanda, il préférait agir que parler.

Le cinquième soir, alors qu'ils établissaient un campement pour la nuit, Amanda annonça au reste de la troupe qu'elle allait faire une promenade aux alentours. Ça faisait des miles et des miles que la compagnie marchait et le même paysage désertique s'offrait à eux : des terrains accidentés avec peu de végétation. Alors qu'elle flânait près du camp Amanda aperçu des arbres au loin. Elle marcha dans cette direction en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit au cas où il y aurait un prédateur tout près. Arrivée à la lisière de la végétation, elle remarqua un point d'eau.

La surface du lac était lisse et reflétait la lumière de la lune. La jeune femme décida de prendre un bain pour se rafraîchir. Grâce aux plantes et aux arbres, personne ne pouvait la voir. Amanda apprécia énormément ce moment d'intimité. Son premier moment paisible depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle sortie de l'eau tiède et retourna au campement. À peine arrivée, Aragorn se précipita vers elle, paniqué.

-Où étiez-vous, s'exclama-t-il.

-Dîtes-moi, ça vous arrive de vous laver, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Derrière le rôdeur, elle entendit les hobbits s'esclaffer à cette remarque. Elle avait beau être dans un autre monde, elle ne pouvait supporter l'odeur qu'on porte après cinq jours sans bain! Aragorn retourna s'asseoir autour du feu en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles. Fatiguée par sa journée, elle alla tout de suite se coucher, sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit.

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants. Plus ils allaient vers le sud, et plus les montagnes au loin se rapprochaient.. Bien que Gandalf et Aragorn s'occupaient de l'itinéraire en quasi-secret, il était évident pour le reste de la troupe qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas pour la traverser.

Au huitième jour de marche, ils établirent un campement un peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Aragorn insista alors pour commencer l'entraînement d'Amanda au sabre avant que le soleil ne se couche. Le rôdeur lui enseigna les bases : comment positionner ses pieds, comment tenir son arme, comment esquiver et ainsi de suite. Même si la jeune femme n'avait jamais tenu une épée de sa vie, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup combattre. Après deux heures intensives d'entraînement, Aragorn mit fin à l'exercice.

-Vous apprenez extrêmement vite et je dois dire que vous êtes très douée!

-Merci…

Dès qu'ils retournèrent s'asseoir autour du feu, Gandalf ne laissa qu'un bref moment de répit à Amanda. Le magicien souhaitait continuer son entraînement à la magie. Ils s'écartèrent donc du groupe pour être plus au calme. Gandalf lui demanda de refaire la même chose que la dernière fois, mais en essayant de maintenir la bulle de protection autour d'elle le plus longtemps possible.

-Lorsque vous rouvrirez les yeux, gardez votre concentration. Cette enveloppe devrait être très utile si nous sommes attaqués.

Amanda acquiesça. Elle ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur le sentiment de peur qu'elle avait ressenti un an plus tôt… Cette nuit si sanglante… Peu à peu, elle sentit son sang bouillir à nouveau. Elle commença à percevoir la grandeur de cette énergie à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle sentait que toutes ses fibres en étaient imprégnées et que quoi qu'elle fasse, il fallait que tout ressorte. Au lieu de ce concentrer sur la peur, elle fixa ses pensées sur l'expansion de cette force. Bientôt, son sang bouillait du bout de ses orteils, jusqu'à ses doigts et à ce moment, elle pensa à la peur. Encore plus facilement que la dernière fois, elle matérialisa la bulle transparente autour d'elle. Doucement et sans perdre sa concentration, elle ouvrit les yeux. L'enveloppe qui l'entourait était juste assez grande pour la contenir. Elle essaya de toucher les contours et, l'espace d'un instant elle effleura un espèce de plastique mou. Dès que sa peau entra en contact avec la matière, la bulle disparu.

-Très bien, la félicita Gandalf. Même en deux pratiques, vous faites beaucoup de progrès.

-Combien de temps est-ce que ça ma prit pour faire ça?

-Environ quarante-cinq minutes…

Amanda fut impressionnée. Cette sensation de bouillonnement n'avait pas encore disparu. Elle expliqua le changement qu'elle avait ressenti à Gandalf. Le magicien lui révéla que c'était exactement le but de son exercice.

-Mais supposons qu'on se fait attaquer… comment est-ce que je vais faire pour matérialiser cette bulle assez rapidement? Je l'ai à peine effleuré qu'elle a disparue.

-Vous sentez-vous assez forte pour continuer l'entraînement, demanda Gandalf.

Amanda acquiesça en souriant. Elle aimait ce sentiment de puissance qui se propageait dans tout son corps. À nouveau elle se concentra et cette fois-ci, elle sentit la bulle se former beaucoup plus rapidement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la protection l'entourait à nouveau. Elle se leva en restant toujours concentré : l'enveloppe translucide ne disparaissait toujours pas. Elle leva sa main vers les parois et entra à nouveau en contact avec la matière de plastique. Mais cette fois-ci, la bulle ne disparue pas.

-Gandalf, murmura-t-elle comme si le son de sa voix pouvait briser sa protection. Prenez votre épée et essayez de me frapper

Le magicien fit ce qu'elle dit et essaya de l'atteindre. Le fer émit un bruit strident en se fracassant contre la paroi qui semblait indestructible. Par contre, pour Amanda, le coup s'était comme répercuté dans son esprit. Pendant un instant, elle vacilla et la bulle faillit disparaître, mais la jeune femme soutint sa concentration. Même si le coup ne l'avait pas blessé, elle se sentit plus fatiguée.

Elle fit signe à Gandalf de recommencer et l'arme s'abaissa à nouveau sur elle. Comme la première fois, le choc se répandit dans sa tête et ses forces diminuèrent un peu plus.

Sous son commandement, Gandalf refit la même chose. Là, elle dû fermer les yeux pour mieux ce focaliser sur l'expansion de ses forces. Elle savait que le prochain coup ferais sûrement disparaître la bulle, mais elle devait voir jusqu'où ses résistances pouvaient aller. Un hochement de tête dicta au magicien de recommencer. Celui-ci hésita, voyant qu'elle perdait de sa puissance, mais il frappa quand même. La protection clignota et disparut totalement. Amanda tomba à la renverse, à moitié rattrapé par Gandalf.

Essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir deux kilomètres, le magicien la fit asseoir par terre. Elle n'avait pas remarqué, mais toute la communauté les regardait. Gandalf, lui, lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Apparemment, il ne croyait pas que son élève réussisse l'exploit de maintenir aussi longtemps une protection de cette ampleur.

-Ça ma pris combien de temps pour faire celle-ci, demanda Amanda lorsque sa respiration redevint à peu près normale.

-Je dirais à peine dix minutes. Vous avez énormément progressée! Je crois que pour ce soir, ça suffira... Vous avez déployé beaucoup d'énergie pour faire cette protection et la conserver aussi longtemps.

Amanda se releva et alla s'asseoir confortablement dans ses couvertures près du feu. Toujours éveillée, elle écoutait à peine ce que disait les autres. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le brasier, mais son esprit se posait mille et une questions. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi maintenant? Comment allait-elle survivre dans ce monde où elle ne connaissait personne et où elle se méfiait de tout le monde? Comment pourrait-elle sauver leur monde alors que tout ce qu'elle réussissait à faire c'était une bulle de protection?

Amanda sursauta lorsque Gandalf s'assit à côté d'elle, la sortant de ses pensées. Comme s'il avait lu dans sa tête, il lui dit :

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis certain que vous réussirez. Vous avez énormément progressez en seulement deux entraînements et je dois dire qu'au début je doutais que vous soyez capable de maîtriser vos pouvoirs aussi rapidement.

-Je ne les maîtrise pas encore… Enfin… je n'ai pas eu d'excès donc je ne peux pas vraiment l'affirmer…

-N'empêche que pour l'instant vous êtes bien au-dessus du niveau auquel je croyais que vous seriez.

Bien que ses paroles se voulaient rassurantes, la jeune femme se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Pour changer de sujet, elle demanda :

-Quand est-ce que je vais commencer l'entraînement au tir à l'arc avec Aragorn?

-Oh, ça ne sera pas Aragorn qui vous enseignera la maîtrise de l'arc à flèches. Bien qu'il soit excellent dans cet art, le meilleur archer de la Terre du Milieu est sans aucun doute Legolas!

-Quoi?!

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, il est déjà au courant et il a accepté… Je suis sûr qu'il sera un excellent professeur.

Amanda ne voyait pas cette collaboration d'un bon œil, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec Legolas... Il était très réservé. Peut-être était-il comme Melwin! Peut-être qu'il la détestait encore plus que l'elfe de la Lorien…

C'est sur ces questionnements qu'Amanda alla se coucher.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Amanda s'améliora autant au combat qu'en magie. Parfois, lors de ses entraînements avec Aragorn elle était accompagnée des hobbits qui eux aussi, devait apprendre à se battre. Bien qu'ils soient assez maladroits et très bavards, leur performance à l'épée ne cessait de l'impressionner. Le paysage autour d'eux ne changeait pas. Les montagnes étaient identiques, bien qu'elles semblaient se rapprocher de jour en jour.

Après plus de dix jours de marches éreintantes, Amanda était toute courbaturée. C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas tellement en forme… Tous les membres de son corps étaient douloureux. Mais elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour se plaindre devant les autres. Surtout devant les elfes. Elle en était venue à penser que Legolas était de mèche avec Melwin… Il ne la défendait jamais lorsque l'elfe de la Lorien lui lançait ses sarcasmes habituels. Gimli prenait sa défense (bien qu'elle pense qu'il le fasse seulement pour contredire les elfes…). Aragorn et Gandalf, eux, jouaient plus aux arbitres… Lorsque les disputes s'enflammaient, ils étaient là pour en mettre fin. Selon les dires de Gandalf, « seul une harmonie parfaite dans la communauté pouvait les mener à la victoire ». Pour Amanda, le seul fait d'envisager être ami avec Melwin la rendait malade! Boromir, tant qu'à lui, était ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Il aimait bien Amanda, mais semblait lui aussi trouvé qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans la communauté.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, Amanda bénit le ciel. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds dans ses bottes de marche. Elle décida de s'isoler pour avoir plus d'intimité. Loin des regards indiscrets, elle enleva ses bottes et vit que ses pieds étaient enflés. Ses ongles d'orteils se soulevaient et des gouttes de sang avaient taché ses chaussettes. À cette vu, elle grimaça… c'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle nettoya ses plaies avec l'eau de sa gourde et enroula ses orteils dans un bout de tissu qu'elle déchira de sa couverture. Tranquillement, elle remit ses bottes et se retint de ne pas gémir de douleur.

Elle retourna au campement et se laissa glisser près du feu. Elle allait annoncer qu'elle prendrait le premier tour de garde, mais Legolas arriva près d'elle.

-Êtes-vous prête pour commencer votre premier cour de tir à l'arc?

Sa voix ne reflétait aucune émotion. Ni gentillesse, ni agacement. À croire qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments… La première pensée d'Amanda fut de refuser, mais si elle n'y allait pas, elle devrait s'expliquer et plutôt mourir que dire devant Legolas qu'elle avait mal aux pieds. À regret, elle suivit donc l'elfe un peu plus loin en emportant son arc et son carquois. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir réussir à tirer une flèche sur une cible, Legolas lui parla à nouveau.

-Vous ne semblez pas vouloir vraiment apprendre…

Non, mais pour qui il se prenait celui là, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Bon! C'était quand même vraie, mais c'était pas une raison pour me le faire remarquer! Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait répondre? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les elfes! (sauf Arwen, bien sûr!)

-Ah, oui? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, répondit-elle sur un ton un peu trop provocateur. Vous possédez sans doute un sixième sens qui vous permet de sentir comment vont les gens?

-Oui en quelque sorte, répondit-il d'un ton tout naturel.

« Non, mais en plus d'être impoli, il a la tête enflée! À qui croit-il parler! À une gamine? »

-Bon…, trêve de bavardages, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire, dit-il en se plaçant près d'un arbre. Vous n'avez qu'à viser sur ce tronc mort.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! »

Amanda n'avait jamais tenu un arc de sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire… Ça ne devrait pas être si compliquer, s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle prit son arc et une flèche, la mit dans une position qu'elle jugea adéquate et tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde en essayant de viser la cible. Le projectile partit très rapidement et manqua de peu la tête de Legolas. Si celui-ci ne s'était pas pencher juste avant, il serait sans doute mort d'une flèche entre les deux yeux!

-Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi!

-Désolée, dit-elle en se retenant de rire. Je…je croyais que c'était vous la cible.

Legolas lui lança un regard noir, puis vint vers elle en ramenant la flèche.

-Très bien, remettez-vous en position de tir, je vais vous corriger au fur et à mesure, dit-il plus calmement.

Amanda fit ce qu'il dit et remit une flèche à son arc. Lorsqu'elle vint pour tendre la corde, elle se fit arrêter par l'elfe.

-Premièrement, vos pieds ne sont même pas bien placer.

Il lui montra la position à prendre et Amanda l'imita. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle dû bouger les pieds.

-Deuxièmement, vos mains ne doivent pas être crispé sur l'arc. Elles ne sont là que pour maintenir la flèche et pour étirer la corde.

Amanda fit à nouveau ce qu'il dit, mais elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié tant ses pieds la faisaient souffrir.

-D'accord, et maintenant, tirez en visant la cible.

Amanda banda l'arc et lâcha tout. La flèche décolla à nouveau, mais alla s'écraser au moins quatre mètres en avant de l'arbre.

-Non! Vous avez complètement changé la position de vos pieds et vos mains se sont encore crispées sur l'arc!

-Mais calmez-vous! Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si l'arbre est trop loin!

Legolas essaya de garder son calme. Il voyait bien que son élève n'avait pas écouter ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant.

-Sachez que cet arbre pourrait être deux fois plus près, ça ne changerait rien. Pour l'instant tout ce qui compte c'est votre position. Si vous n'avez pas la bonne posture je n'imagine même pas lorsque vous aurez à calculez la vitesse des vents et le déplacement de votre ennemi!

-Quoi? Je devrai apprendre la vitesse des vents?

-Oui, répondit-il sévèrement.

Aussi bien abandonner tout de suite, pensa Amanda. Sous les commandements de Legolas, elle réessaya d'atteindre la cible, mais encore une fois, ça ne marcha pas. Le même spectacle recommença encore et encore… Jusqu'au point où elle eut envie de balancer ce maudit arc à la figure de cet elfe arrogant! Rien ne faisait son affaire! Une fois, il disait une chose et la fois d'après, il se contredisait. Elle ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire.

-Mais branchez-vous bon sang! Vous n'arrêter pas de changer vos explications!

-Et peu importe laquelle je prend, vous n'avez toujours pas l'air de vouloir apprendre, ni même d'être intéressée!

-Peut-être que mon cher professeur devrait commencer pas savoir enseigner! Habituellement, on ne crie pas après son élève!

-Habituellement, l'élève s'intéresse plus au cours et écoute les instructions!

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez? Même les professeurs les plus ennuyeux de mon école sont plus sympathiques que vous! Vous n'êtes qu'un être arrogant et prétentieux!

-Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous dis, ordonna-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma mère!

-Et bien puisqu'elle n'est pas ici pour voir votre comportement tout à fait déplacer, je me sacrifie pour la remplacer.

-Quoique vous fassiez, vous ne la remplacerez jamais, cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

Maintenant, elle le détestait! Lui et ses airs supérieurs! De quel droit osait-il parler sans savoir!?

-Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre devrait se charger de votre éducation parce qu'elle ne semble pas vous avoir enseigner les bonnes manières, lui dit-il aussi enragé qu'elle.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase… Alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Amanda lui donna une bonne gifle, lui envoya un coup de pied bien placé, puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse, cachant ses larmes.

Elle courut jusqu'à ne plus entendre aucun bruit. Elle s'écrasa contre un arbre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Les images de son cauchemar, qu'elle tentait vainement d'oublier depuis Fondcombe, refirent surface. Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout lui avait semblé si réel. Elle ne voulait pas retourner au campement et affronter Legolas une nouvelle fois. Et même si elle le voulait, elle ne se souvenait plus de quel côté elle était arrivée. Elle attendit donc. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta là, mais la fatigue la gagna rapidement et elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Des cris, des pleurs…

Du sang.

Des flammes la consumaient sans qu'elle ne ressente la moindre douleur… Un grand œil la fixait…Un œil de feu…

Des gens torturés, bâillonnés, mourant de soif…

Au milieu de cette horreur, un visage défait et meurtri… un corps enchaîné… Amanda la reconnu…

-Maman!

-Je t'en prit, aide-moi, murmurait-elle.

Elle s'éloignait…

-Maman, attends!

-Sauve-moi, chérie… j'ai besoin de toi… tu dois accepter…

-Accepter quoi?

Diana s'éloignait toujours… Amanda se mit à courir vers elle, mais l'œil lui coupa le chemin. Une voix grave et terrifiante s'éleva …

-Tu ne pourras la sauver que si tu te joins à moi!

Au loin, elle entendait toujours les supplications de sa mère. Des larmes inondèrent son visage sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Joint toi à moi, et ta mère sera libre, répéta l'œil. Tu connaîtra la puissance!

Diana était réapparue. Elle aussi pleurait, mais la colère se lisait sur ses traits.

-Accepte! Petite ingrate! Je me suis sacrifiée pour toi! Et voilà comment tu me remercie, cracha-t-elle avec haine.

À nouveau son visage avait prit une couleur différente. Sa peau était noir brûlé et ses yeux flamboyait d'un rouge éclatant. Elle devait se réveiller… Elle savait qu'elle dormait, mais c'est yeux restaient obstinément clos. Ce n'était pas sa mère… jamais elle ne lui aurait parler comme ça.

-Jamais, je ne vous rejoindrai! Vous n'êtes pas réel! Et ce n'est pas ma mère, hurla-t-elle de moins en moins certaine, à mesure que les cris de sa mère s'intensifiaient.

Alors que Diana vociférait d'autres injures à son égard, elle entendit son nom être crier par une autre voix et pu enfin ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière intense l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut un Aragorn troublé. Amanda réalisa qu'elle était toujours dans la forêt, mais tout autour d'elle, des arbres gigantesques étaient déracinés.

-Amanda, est-ce que ça va, demanda le rôdeur. Nous vous avons cherché partout!

-Je…

Elle eut envie de lui crier à la figure « est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien?! », mais elle se retint en voyant que Melwin le suivait de près. Elle effaça immédiatement les traces de larmes sur ses joues et répondit :

-Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça?

-Oui… Désolé d'avoir crier, mais vous aviez créé votre bulle de protection… Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendue compte?

-Non…

-Et voilà, je vous avais dit qu'elle ne devrait pas venir, s'exclama Melwin. Elle ne contrôle même pas encore ses pouvoirs! Si ça se trouve, elle va nous tuer dans notre sommeil!

Amanda se retourna vers lui et s'en approcha dangereusement, mais Aragorn s'interposa.

-Vous règlerez ça une autre fois! Pour l'instant, retournons au campement.

Amanda se releva et eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir pour ne pas crier de douleur à cause de ses pieds. Ils retournèrent au campement et lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, les autres membres de la Communauté eurent l'air soulagé. La jeune femme fit attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Legolas.

Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter… pas maintenant. Mais une chose était certaine, elle le détestait autant que lui pouvait l'haïr! Les autres savaient que la leçon avec l'elfe ne s'était pas bien passer, mais personne ne posa de question.

Les jours passèrent et Amanda restait de plus en plus en compagnie des hobbits. Gimli était un très bon compagnon, mais son habitude à toujours vouloir dénigrer les elfes commençait à devenir lassante. Avec les semi-hommes, c'était beaucoup plus amusant. Ils faisaient énormément de farces, se moquant l'un de l'autre! Leurs centres d'intérêts étaient surtout centrés sur la nourriture et les vielles anecdotes, mais c'était plaisant d'entendre rire dans ce paysage désertique, quasiment sans vie. Le seul qui ne semblait pas beaucoup participer était Frodon. Il riait lorsque tout le monde le faisait, mais il ne semblait même pas écouter la blague. Amanda commença à s'inquiéter.

Alors qu'ils faisaient un arrêt pour la nuit, la jeune femme s'éloigna pour panser ses pieds. Ses plaies ne s'étaient pas cicatrisées…même qu'elles étaient pires de jour en jour. Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de marcher dessus. Alors qu'elle rechaussait ses bottes en faisant la grimace, Frodon vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il regarda ses bandages d'un air désolé.

-Vous savez, si vous le disiez à Aragorn, je suis sur qu'il serait capable de tout désinfecter.

-Non… je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde le sache. Melwin et Legolas s'en donneront à cœur joie de me rappeler que je ne devrais pas être ici…

-Et pourtant, vous êtes probablement une des personnes les plus importantes dans cette communauté.

-…Vous croyez à la prophétie?

-Oui… je vous ai vu créer cette bulle de protection autour de vous. C'était très impressionnant!

-Je crains fort, qu'une toute petite bulle de protection ne puisse pas vraiment vous aider. Je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs jusqu'à maintenant.

-Laissez-vous du temps! Un talent se développe!

Amanda resta silencieuse.

-Mais vous… vous semblez tourmenté c'est dernier temps, lui dit-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Frodon à ne rien dire.

-C'est l'anneau n'est-ce pas?

-Oui… il est de plus en plus lourd…

-Je ne parlais pas de son poids… votre moral ne paraît pas au meilleur de sa forme…

-… Elrond m'avait averti qu'Il exercerait un certain contrôle sur moi… de jour en jour je me sens de plus en plus attirer par son pouvoir…

Amanda eut l'impression que juste le fait d'en parler venait de libérer le semi-homme d'un énorme poids.

-Je crois que nous devrions retourner au campement, finit par dire Frodon. Les autres vont s'inquiéter…

-Frodon?

-Oui?

-Promettez moi de ne rien répéter à propos de mes pieds!

-Vous êtes certaine? Je suis sure que ça serait mieux que Gandalf et Aragorn soient au courant…

-Non, je préfère qu'ils ne sachent rien…

-D'accord, si c'est ce que vous voulez, je vous promets de ne rien dire.

-Merci

Ils retournèrent au campement et Amanda fut apostrophé par Gandalf.

-Vous sentez vous prête pour continuer vos leçons?

-Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce qu'elle aimait la sensation qu'elle avait lorsque la magie s'infiltrait dans tout son corps! Tous ses problèmes semblaient disparaître d'un seul coup, pour ne laisser que la détente. Comme d'habitude, elle s'assit en indien par terre, devant le magicien.

-Bien, dit celui-ci. Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer une nouvelle technique. Au lieu de vous concentrer sur un sentiment de peur,. Essayer de penser à une autre émotion.

Amanda su tout de suite à laquelle penser. Elle ferma les yeux et focalisa ses pensées sur la colère qui l'avait envahit quelques jours plus tôt avec Legolas. La haine se matérialisa et, encore plus facilement qu'avec la peur, elle sentit son sang bouillir énergiquement dans ses veines. Elle essaya de rejeter toute cette énergie de son corps, mais rien ne sembla se produire. Puis, elle entendit Gandalf poussez un cri. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que le magicien était étendu de tout son long sur le sol.

-Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oh non, ça ne fait rien répondit-il. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je peux toujours me relever d'un… d'un coup de poing aussi puissant…

-Un coup de poing?

-Oui, c'est bien l'effet que ça m'a fait. Vous pensiez à quoi?

-… la colère…

-C'est bien ce que je croyais. D'accord… nous allons recommencer, mais cette fois-ci, vous allez essayer de repousser votre énergie sur ce tronc d'arbre, dit-il en se rapprochant d'un bouleau à moitié mort.

Amanda fit ce que Gandalf lui dit et avant de propulser son énergie, elle visualisa le tronc d'arbre dans son esprit. Elle relâcha sa puissance et ouvrit les yeux. L'arbre était coupé en deux morceaux.

-Wow! C'est moi qui ai fait ça, demanda-t-elle, impressionnée.

-Oui…

-Et ça m'a pris combien de temps?

-À peine quelques minutes… vos pouvoirs se développent. Non seulement vous les matérialiser plus vite, mais ils gagnent aussi en puissance!

Amanda sourit à cette déclaration. De loin, elle pouvais apercevoir les têtes que faisaient Melwin et Legolas. Si leurs regards avaient pu tuer, la jeune femme serait certainement morte!

-Bien, dit Gandalf. Je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous reposer.

Amanda écouta d'une oreille distraite les conversations, puis elle prit le premier tour de garde avec Boromir. Celui-ci lui parla à nouveau de son royaume.

-Toute la cité est faites de pierres blanches. Elle est divisée en sept niveaux qui sont fermés par de grandes portes. La demeure royale est sur le tout dernier pallier. Un grand arbre blanc y est planté…Malheureusement, il est presque mort… Le peuple dit que seul le retour du roi pourra le faire renaître.

Il fit une pause à partir de là… Comme s'il pesait chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

-Mon père perd peu à peu l'autorité et la fidélité du peuple. C'est vrai qu'il est étrange depuis quelques temps…

-Pourquoi votre père n'est-il pas venu à Fondcombe?

-Il est l'intendant… Il ne peut pas quitter son royaume comme ça, quand il le désire… C'est mon frère cadet qui était supposé venir, mais il a longtemps que mon père me préfère à lui. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il est jamais aimé Faramir comme un père devrait aimer son fils.

-Vous vous entendez bien avec votre frère?

-Oui! C'est mon frère et quoi qu'en pense père, il le restera toujours.

Amanda eut un sourire. Boromir semblait finalement posséder un cœur. Un long silence s'installa dans lequel ils n'entendirent que la respiration lente des autres membres de la communauté. C'est l'homme du Gondor qui le brisa.

-Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de faire partie de ce voyage?

Amanda fronça les sourcils à cette question.

-Vous doutez de mon rôle dans notre aventure?

-Pour être franc, oui.

-À dire vrai, j'en doute autant que vous. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant, je suis capable de faire un peu de magie… Si je peux changer quelque chose pour votre monde, je ne peux pas partir sans avoir tous les remords du monde sur la conscience. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté…

-Par pitié?

Amanda fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Elle était certaine qu'il pensait qu'elle était un fardeau de plus à protéger.

-J'aurais préféré que vous disiez par bonté, mais oui si vous voulez, je l'ai fait par pitié. Mais je ne pense pas que la pitié seule ne soit un argument assez convainquant pour poussez quelqu'un vers une mort quasi certaine.

Boromir se tue. Il venait de toucher une corde sensible et il le savait. Il changea donc de sujet.

-Et votre monde… comment est-ce que c'est?

Amanda essaya de trouver les mots justes.

-Et bien, beaucoup de gens s'entretue pour des raisons de richesses, les hommes détruisent peu à peu l'environnement, remplaçant les forêts par de grands édifices de bétons. Tout le monde recherche le pouvoir… À côté de votre monde, le mien est un vrai chaos… même avec la nouvelle puissance de Sauron ici.

-Et bien… ça ne semble pas être la joie…

-Non, en effet.

-Et votre famille?

-Je… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Puis elle changea carrément de sujet.

-Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure de réveiller Gimli pour son tour de garde.

Elle s'avança près du nain ronflant et le secoua doucement. Celui-ci se leva en se plaignant et Amanda pu enfin aller dormir. Elle tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve en fixant les flammes du feu qui s'éteignaient petit à petit.

Cela faisait quinze jours qu'ils étaient partis de Fondcombre… Quinze jours monotones et difficiles. Amanda se demandait si leur quête avait seulement une fin. Et ses pieds qui avaient pris deux fois leur taille à cause de l'infection n'aidaient pas beaucoup son moral!

Alors que la communauté se reposait sur des rochers, Boromir révisait les mouvements de combat de Merry et Pipin devant un Aragorn amusé. Amanda et les deux autres hobbits écoutaient la converstion entre Gimli, Gandalf et Melwin :

-Si vous me demandiez mon avis, bien que ça ne soit pas le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long, dit Gimli. Gandalf, nous devrions passer par les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement.

-Nous ne sommes quand même pas pour écouter un nain! Il ne pense qu'à manger et à se vanter, rétorqua Melwin.

-Sur ce dernier point, vous êtes mal placé pour parler cher Melwin, défendit Amanda d'un ton arrogant.

L'elfe lui lança son regard noir habituel. La jeune femme commençait à s'y habituer finalement. Gandalf sembla plongé dans ses pensées pendant un moment, puis répondit :

-Non Gimli, je n'emprunterai la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Melwin envoya un sourire triomphant à Gimli. C'est à ce moment que Sam remarqua quelque chose dans le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est qu'un petit nuage, répondit Gimli.

-Qui avance vite…et contre le vent, ajouta Boromir, préoccupé.

Legolas grimpa sur un rocher et fixa l'horizon.

-Des crébains du pays de Dun, s'exclama-t-il.

Bien qu'elle ignorait ce qu'étaient ces choses, Amanda obéit à Aragorn lorsqu'il leur dit d'un ton pressant de se mettre à couvert. Pendant que Sam éteignait le feu, les autres membres de la communauté se hâtèrent de ramasser leurs affaires. Avec empressement, ils se cachèrent contre les rochers et les buissons de leur halte. Une bande d'oiseaux noirs survola le campement et s'y attarda quelques secondes avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Lorsqu'ils ne virent plus le point noir formé par la masse de volatiles, ils sortirent de leur cachette. Tous se retournèrent vers Gandalf pour avoir une explication.

-Le passage vers le sud est surveillé. Nous devrons emprunté les montagnes, dit-il en se tournant vers les sommets enneigés au-dessus de leur tête.

-Quoi, demanda Amanda interloquée.

Bien qu'elle avait confiance en Gandalf et en son jugement, sa décision lui paraissait suicidaire.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas marcher dans cette neige et dans ce froid? Même dans mon monde, les plus hauts sommets sont dangereux pour quiconque ne soyant pas expérimenté!

-Vous avez peur peut-être, demanda Melwin.

-Nous en reparlerons lorsque vous serez mort gelez, cracha-t-elle. Et croyez-moi, je ne pleurerai pas votre perte!

-Sachez, humaine, que nous, les elfes, ne ressentons pas le froid! Alors, avant de dire n'importe quoi, vous devriez faire vos devoirs.

Alors qu'Amanda était prête à lui arracher les yeux, Gandalf s'interposa.

-Non, Amanda vous ne contrôler pas encore vos pouvoirs! Moi non plus je ne désire guère aller sur le Col de Caradhras, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, dit-il d'un ton sévère et sans réplique.

La jeune femme n'osa pas s'interposer devant la stature du magicien. Les autres membres de la communauté s'étaient contentés de regarder leur échange, sans bouger. Sous les recommandations de Boromir, ils firent une réserve de bois.

Plus elle regardait les hauteurs, et plus Amanda se disait que ça n'avait aucun sens.

-Gandalf, y a-t-il une route… un passage que nous pourrons emprunter sans à avoir escalader des parois rocheuses?

-Oui…mais nous ne devrons pas nous écarter du chemin, répondit-il.

-Mais, nous n'allons quand même pas dormir dans la neige!?

-Vous vous inquiéter de ne pas avoir de lit douillet, demanda Legolas, sarcastique.

-Assez, aboya Gandalf. Il y a quelques cavernes sur notre chemin… c'est là que nous allons faire halte. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait à grimper sur des murs, mais il y a beaucoup de ravins.

-C'est parfait, marmonna Amanda juste pour que Legolas l'entende. Comme ça, la chute d'un elfe en bas d'un précipice pourrait passer pour un accident…

Elle prit un air innocent en le regardant puis parti aider les hobbits à ramasser le bois. Après avoir fait toute leur provision, la communauté entama l'ascension de la montagne.

_Voilà voilà!_

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis ouverte à toute opinion concernant ma fic! Envoyé moi des roses ou des tomates pourrîtes, je m'en fiche, mais je veux votre commentaire!_

_Le prochain chapitre risque de prendre un certain temps avant d'être publié. Même si j'ai un peu moins de travail avec l'école, je suis pas mal panne sèche en ce moment… _

_Petit coup de pub : J'ai écrit un one-shot récemment… C'est de Harry Potter, mais en le lisant, vous verrez que ça n'a pas vraiment rapport! C'est plus philosophique que d'autre chose! Bref, le titre c'est _Le Temps

_Laissez des reviews!_

_Pistache_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Et non, cette fic n'est pas arrêtée! Je vais tout simplement à mon rythme pour l'écriture. (ok, ok, mon rythme est très lent, je vous l'accorde!) Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre avec impatience (du moins, j'espère qu'il y en a…!), je n'ai rien pour défendre ma cause…_

_Mais au moins, le chapitre est là maintenant! _

_Alors bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 5**

-Nous allons passer la nuit ici, s'écria Gandalf pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

Le magicien, suivit de toute la troupe, se dirigea vers l'entrée d'une grotte. Celle-ci les protégeait tout juste du vent et de la neige qui ne cessait de s'abattre sur eux depuis quelques heures. Lorsque tout la Communauté fut entassée dans la caverne, Boromir alluma un feu pour les maintenir un peu au chaud. Une seule journée s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'ascension du Col de Caradhras et déjà, Amanda était totalement épuisée. Elle avait l'impression que cette montagne n'avait jamais de fin et ce n'est pas la neige qui aidait à leur montée ! Legolas et Melwin, eux, semblait flotter sur ce tapis blanc et ne pas sentir le froid. Au grand désespoir de la jeune femme, ils en profitaient largement pour le faire remarquer à tout le monde. Amanda alla s'asseoir près du feu en s'emmitouflant dans une couverture. Le seul avantage dans ce désert de glace, c'est que ses pieds ne lui faisaient plus mal tellement ils étaient gelés. Sam s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant de l'eau chaude aromatisée de quelques herbes de la Comté.

-Merci, lui dit-elle.

Le petit hobbit vint s'asseoir près d'elle, lui aussi dans sa couverture. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Merry et Pipin qui, comme à leur habitude, se mirent à parler.

-Pourquoi Gandalf nous fait-il geler ici tandis qu'on pourrait être bien au chaud dans la vallée, demanda Merry, épuisé lui aussi.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Pipin. Ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux ces oiseaux ! Gandalf serait-il devenu peureux avec l'âge ?

-Je suis bien d'accord, ajouta Amanda qui massait doucement ses pieds à travers ses bottes.

-S'il nous fait passer par ici, c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison, répondit Sam, peut-être le plus raisonnable des quatre.

-Je m'excuse, mon cher Sam, mais mes pieds gelés et mes mains glacées ne sont pas d'accord avec toi, répliqua Pipin. En passant, quand est-ce qu'on mange?

Amanda sourit. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Melwin et Legolas venir s'asseoir, son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Pour ne pas subir leurs sarcasmes, elle s'éloigna du feu, quittant ainsi la chaleur pour se réfugier dans un coin sombre. Elle y resta longtemps. À méditer dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Frodon venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Pourquoi restez-vous à l'écart?

Amanda ne répondit pas, mais regarda plutôt les elfes. Le hobbit sembla comprendre parce qu'il rajouta :

-Vous ne devriez pas les laisser vous rabaissez comme ça.

-Je préfère les ignorer… Peut-être arrêterons-t-il leurs railleries un jour.

-C'est votre choix, répondit Frodon.

-Quoique que ce n'est pas toujours facile…Vous croyez que Gandalf m'en voudrait si je poussais « malencontreusement » Melwin en bas de la falaise, lui demanda-t-elle à la blague.

-Heu… Laissez moi y penser… Oui, répondit-il en riant.

Ils rirent quelques minutes en imaginant l'elfe tomber en chute libre. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, Gandalf vint dire à Amanda qu'elle prendrait le premier tour de garde avec Boromir. Les autres allèrent se coucher, tandis qu'ils s'installaient près du feu.

-Qu'avons-nous à craindre de ces oiseaux pour que Gandalf nous fasse passer par les montagnes, demanda la jeune femme à l'homme du Gondor.

-Ce sont des espions de Saroumane, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde comme si elle devait tout comprendre suite à cette phrase.

-Et qui est Saroumane?

-Un des cinq Istaris envoyés sur la terre pour aider les ennemis de Sauron et les encourager à s'unir contre lui. Gandalf est aussi l'un d'eux. Mais malheureusement pour nous, Saroumane s'est rallié à Sauron.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

-Je n'en sais rien… il faudrait demander à Gandalf. J'ai entendu dire que le magicien blanc l'avait retenu prisonnier parce qu'il ne voulait pas se rallier à sa cause.

-Le magicien blanc? Pourquoi Gandalf est-il gris, lui?

-J'ai déjà lu dans un vieux bouquins de la bibliothèque de la cité que les couleurs étaient une sorte de hiérarchie… Le blanc est le plus puissant, ensuite le gris et puis le brun.

-Votre monde est si…bizarre…

-Comment est le vôtre?

-Et bien, le seul but des gens est de s'enrichir et de gagner en pouvoir, notre écosystème est en train de devenir quasi inexistant, on coupe les arbres comme s'ils ne s'agissaient que de simples brindilles, on abandonne les plus faibles pour ne se concentrer que sur les « grands » et on s'entretue pour un oui ou un non. C'est le bonheur total, répondit-elle avec ironie.

-C'est si catastrophique que ça?

-Malheureusement, oui…

Ils parlèrent ainsi, de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Melwin et Aragorn prennent l'autre tour de garde. C'est avec joie, qu'Amanda se blottit dans ses couvertures.

Au matin, la jeune femme fut réveillée par le vent frais qui s'infiltrait dans les fissures de la grotte. Amanda essaya de se lever, mais sa tête semblait peser une tonne. Elle resta allongée, puis fini par se mettre debout en tentant de garder son équilibre. Gandalf la regarda s'asseoir près du feu, inquiet.

-Comment allez-vous, Amanda, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oh, très bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire peu convainquant. Pourquoi?

-Vous êtes toute pâle…

-…ça doit être le froid, dit-elle en forçant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Gandalf ne posa pas d'autres questions même s'il semblait préoccupé. Amanda savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien… L'infection de ses pieds et le froid étaient sûrement les explications logiques à son malaise, mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait ! Ça serait encore plus se rabaisser aux yeux des elfes, mais elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Au début, elle avait espéré que cela finirait par guérir seul, mais son mal n'avait fait que grandir.

Chassant ses mauvaises pensées en se promettant de faire un peu plus attention à elle, Amanda alla rejoindre les autres qui grignotaient avant le départ. Bientôt, la troupe se remit en marche dans la tempête. Les hobbits devaient être portés par les hommes, tant le niveau de la neige était élevé. Amanda n'était pas météorologue, mais cette tempête n'avait rien de normale… Legolas, qui flottait toujours sur la neige, s'écria :

-J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs!

-C'est Saroumane, hurla à son tour Gandalf.

Avec le vent qui leur sifflait dans les oreilles, ils n'entendaient rien, à moins de crier. Tout à coup, un éclair fulgurant frappa le dessus de la montagne. N'ayant que le temps de se presser contre la paroi rocheuse qu'ils contournaient, une masse de neige s'abattit sur eux. Amanda commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle sentit l'air lui manqué. La neige gelait son visage déjà rougit par le froid. Elle essaya de remuer ses bras et ses jambes, mais la pesanteur de la neige l'enfermait complètement. La panique l'envahie. Elle essaya vainement de crier, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Alors qu'elle commençait lentement à perdre son souffle, la jeune femme sentie que quelqu'un déterrait près d'elle. Une main agrippa la sienne et l'extirpa de sa prison C'est avec joie que ses poumons retrouvèrent l'air glacial de la montagne. Elle regarda la personne près d'elle qui l'avait aidée et se rendit compte, à son plus grand dégoût, que c'était Melwin.

-Ah, c'est vous, dit-il contrarié. J'aurais dû vous laisser là, ça aurait fait une personne de moins à protéger… et vu votre utilité…

Amanda vint pour répliquer, mais quelqu'un la devança.

-Vous avez fini de toujours vouloir la rabaisser ! Ça devient lassant à la fin ! Vous savez très bien qu'Amanda est importante pour la réussite de cette quête ! Sans son pouvoir, s'en est fini des contrées libres de la Terre de Milieu. Mais vous, en ce moment, vous ne servez à rien si vous continuer d'importuner toute la communauté! Alors, arrêter un peu de reprocher à tout le monde ce qu'ils ne savent pas faire et concentrer vous sur votre tâche qui est de nous protéger!

Tout le monde était figé. Frodon avait dit sa tirade d'un trait, sans même prendre le temps de respirer-et sans doute pas de réfléchir non plus. Jamais il ne parlait pour dire son opinion devant les autres membres, excepté avec les hobbits.

Amanda, le moment de surprise passé, sourit de toutes ses dents à Melwin. Voyant que tout le monde guettait sa réaction, l'elfe préféra se taire. C'est Boromir qui brisa le silence.

-Il faut quitter la montagne! Prenons la Troué du Rohan. Faisons un détour par ma cité.

-La Troué du Rohan nous rapproche trop de l'Isengard, répondit Aragorn.

-Si on ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne, alors passons par en dessous, déclara Gimli. Passons par les mines de la Moria

Gandalf sembla plongé dans ses pensées quelques secondes puis répondit :

-Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décidé… Frodon?

Le hobbit réfléchi, mais pour lui la décision était claire. Soit ils gelaient sur un pic de glace, soit ils prenaient un chemin sans neige ni vent.

-Nous passerons par les mines!

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Gandalf.

Tout le monde refit le chemin à l'envers. Bien vite les flocons cessèrent de tomber et le vent se calma.

-C'est parce qu'on s'en va que le temps semble s'améliorer, demanda Amanda, agacée.

-Caradhras peut-être déchaînée lorsqu'elle le souhaite, répondit Gimli. Même nous, les nains, redoutons de nous y aventurer. Je crois bien qu'elle a senti que nous sommes vaincus…

Amanda doutait quelque peu des paroles du nain, mais voyant à quel point il était sérieux, elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Pataugeant toujours dans la neige, la Communauté repassa près de la grotte où ils avaient dormi. Le chemin du retour ne pris pas beaucoup de temps, mais pour Amanda se fut un véritable calvaire. Ses pieds, qui étaient restés congelés, ne l'avaient pas fait souffrir, mais maintenant que la chaleur était revenue, elle avait de la difficulté à marcher normalement. Elle surpris le regard de Legolas sur elle alors qu'elle boitait un peu, mais bien vite elle se reprit, faisant croire qu'elle avait perdu pied pendant quelques secondes. Sinon, personne ne remarqua son malaise, ou du moins, personne n'en fit mention.

Enfin, ils virent à nouveau l'herbe verte et les quelques arbustes de la région. Puisque la nuit arrivait, ils firent une halte.

-Bon, dit Gandalf. Nous allons nous reposer ici. Nous sommes tous épuisés et un dur chemin nous attend demain.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera, demanda Pipin.

-Nous allons entrer dans les mines de la Moria… si on trouve la porte bien sûr…

-Comment ça, si on trouve la porte?

-Et bien, il y a fort longtemps que les mines n'ont pas été visitées. Personne n'a vu entrer ou sortir un nain depuis des années.

-Oui, mais la porte ne peut pas avoir disparu, dit Amanda.

-La porte était autrefois ouverte, mais elle a été fermée… Je pense qu'on ne pourra l'ouvrir qu'avec un mot de passe… enfin, si on la voit…

-Comment ne pourrait-on pas la voir? Ça ne doit pas être si petit que ça une porte?

-Et bien, elle ne se montre qu'en présence des rayons de la lune, répondit le magicien.

-Oh… oui, ce sera sans doute un léger problème, admit la jeune femme.

Les membres de la Communauté se dispersèrent autour du feu en espérant obtenir un peu de chaleur. Bien sûr, l'air était beaucoup plus chaud là où ils étaient plutôt que dans la montagne, mais l'hiver approchait à grands pas et les nuits étaient fraîches. Ils allèrent se coucher en établissant des tours de garde. Cette nuit là, Amanda pourrait dormir tranquillement. Malheureusement, soit le froid ou la douleur de ses pieds la tinrent éveillé presque toute la nuit. Vers 1 heure du matin, elle décida de remplacer Gimli au poste de garde et de laisser le nain se reposer un peu.

Après une heure de surveillance, Amanda ressentit quelqu'un bouger derrière elle. Elle se retourna et s'étonna de voir Melwin réveillé.

-Que faites-vous debout, lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme eut envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas de ses affaires, mais se ravisa. S'ils se disputaient encore une fois, elle pourrait perdre le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs.

-Je remplace Gimli pour le tour de garde, répondit-elle froidement.

Elle se retourna vers le feu, lui tournant dos.

-Pourtant, une femme comme vous devrait avoir besoin de toutes ses heures de repos, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il s'était assis sur la même couverture qu'elle. Sa capacité à ne faire aucun bruit lorsqu'il bougeait et son calme chuchotement effrayèrent Amanda. Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle… Il était près… Trop près. Il la fixait, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse, mais elle était figée.

Son cerveau lui criait de lui envoyer une gifle pour le faire s'éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle, mais ses membres refusaient de lui répondre. Il emprisonna ses bras avec ses propres membres et la fixa rageusement. L'elfe se rapprocha dangereusement de son visage et il était beaucoup trop fort pour qu'elle puisse se dégager. Des images qu'elle aurait préféré oublier à jamais lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, mais ses pouvoirs ne se manifestaient pas. La peur la gagna complètement lorsque l'elfe approcha dangereusement son visage du sien.

-Vous ne devriez pas exister et encore moins faire partie de cette communauté, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Votre devoir de femme est de servir un homme et non de sauver ce monde. Arrêter de penser que vous pourrez le faire!

Amanda sortit brutalement de sa peur. Elle se dégagea avec force de son emprise et recula aussitôt pour ne pas qu'il l'atteigne à nouveau.

-Vous avez peur que je vous vole la vedette peut-être, s'exclama-t-elle rageusement tout en gardant un ton de voix bas pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Vous savez, avant que vous ne disiez cela, je doutais encore de mes capacités et de mes pouvoirs, mais je crois que juste pour vous prouver que je suis plus puissante que tous les hommes misérables de cette terre, je vais sauver votre monde! Et si vous avez l'idée de vous mettre à travers mon chemin pour m'empêcher d'y arriver, gare à vous! Ce que j'ai à faire surpasse largement votre propre mission. Vous verrez bientôt que vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un haricot en purée!

Amanda se leva et s'éloigna non sans avoir remarqué que Legolas était réveillé et qu'il la regardait. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il vienne défendre Melwin, mais il ne fit rien. Elle s'écarta du camp tout en continuant à fulminer et en réfléchissant au moyen de réussir sa mission… Après tout, si la prophétie disait vraie, elle seule pourrait terrasser le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce que Frodon avait dit dans la montagne pour la protéger l'avait grandement aidé, mais lui avait aussi mis une pression énorme sur les épaules. Elle réalisa à quel point les gens comptait sur elle pour les sauver.

La jeune femme douta grandement de ses capacités. Elle sentait son pouvoir en elle, mais c'était tellement futile comme sensation qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Même lorsqu'elle se sentait en danger comme tout à l'heure, ses pouvoirs ne se manifestaient pas. Elle savait que cela prendrait du temps avant qu'ils se développent, mais ça commençait à devenir urgent. La Communauté avait vu ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire jusqu'ici, mais c'était largement insuffisant pour sauver un monde entier.

Décidée à réussir ce que tous attendaient d'elle, elle s'assit sur la terre humide et froide et essaya de se focaliser sur la peur. Elle pratiqua toute la nuit, puisant son énergie dans sa colère contre tous les elfes de cette terre. Ce n'est que tôt le matin qu'elle revint sans faire de bruit. C'était maintenant Legolas qui était en tour de garde. Étrangement, il la regarda avec un regard curieux. Voyant qu'elle l'ignorait superbement, il fit l'effort de lui parler le premier.

-Où étiez-vous?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit-elle froidement en s'étendant dans ses couvertures trempées par la rosée du matin.

-C'est à nous de vous protéger et vous vous amuser à disparaître au beau milieu de la nuit! J'exige de savoir où vous êtes allée!

-C'est très gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, cher Legolas, répondit-elle le plus ironiquement du monde, mais comme rien ne m'est arrivée, je ne pense pas qu'il est nécessaire de vous dire ce que je fait de mes temps libres! Sur ce, bonne nuit!

Et elle lui tourna le dos en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses couvertures. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle sentie le regard de l'elfe la quitter et elle tomba de sommeil. Elle ne dormit que quelques heures avant que Aragorn ne vienne la secouer et c'est un mal de tête qui accompagna son réveil. Encore une fois, Gandalf s'inquiéta de sa pâleur.

-Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien, demanda-t-il, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés.

-Parfaitement, répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement.

Voyant qu'il avait toujours le même regard, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-J'ai juste un petit mal de tête, mais ça va passer.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux au moins! La communauté se restaura rapidement, puis plia bagages pour se rendre aux portes de la Moria. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Amanda se mit à tousser fortement. Vers midi, elle devait souvent s'arrêter pour prendre quelques gorgés d'eau et ainsi ne pas trop attirer les regards inquiets de Gandalf. Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, le paysage changea radicalement. Ils passèrent du terrain d'arbustes à un endroit rocailleux. Ils descendirent une colline assez abrupte et arrivèrent aux abords d'un lac dont l'eau était noire et lisse. De l'autre côté se tenait un gigantesque mur de pierre. Amanda espéra de tout cœur que la porte se trouvait là, parce qu'il était impossible de passer par-dessus !

Ils contournèrent le lac en longeant la paroi de roches. Cet endroit fait froid dans le dos, pensa Amanda. Il n'y avait aucun son excepté le bruit de leurs pas. Rien ne bougeait, l'eau du lac était immobile.

Gandalf, à la tête du groupe, examinait attentivement la pierre. Aragorn et Boromir, eux, semblait inquiétés par le lac. Gimli arborait un air admiratif envers ses ancêtres qui avaient su donner vie à cet endroit maintenant mort.

-Et bien on ne peut pas faire plus joyeux, lança Sam.

Amanda sentait Legolas et Melwin anxieux. Bien sur, rien sur leur visage ne le laissait paraître, mais même un nain, les yeux fermés, l'aurait senti. Finalement, la jeune femme adorait cet endroit ! Les elfes ne s'y sentaient pas à l'aise et la laisserais tranquille, il n'y avait aucun ennemi à l'horizon et il ne faisait pas froid. Enfin, selon l'état de ses congénères, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il faisait chaud parce qu'elle ne ressentait que de longs frissons glacés lui parcourir le dos tandis qu'eux semblaient parfaitement à l'aise. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus capable de cacher ses étourdissements et ses longues toux. C'était définitif : elle avait attrapé la grippe à cause du froid de la montagne… Ce qu'elle détestait se montrer faible !

Alors qu'elle maudissait intérieurement les idées saugrenues de Gandalf pour les avoir fait escalader Caradhras, le magicien s'arrêta près du mur et murmura une phrase dans une langue inconnue.

Une légère brise se leva et les nuages se dispersèrent pour laisser passer les faibles rayons de la lune. Éclairée, la roche se teinta peu à peu de bleu. Une grande arche se dessina, entourée de symboles elfiques. Des mots étaient gravés au dessus de la porte.

Gandalf leva son bâton en pointant les lettres.

-Il est écrit : Les portes de Durin, seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez, lu-t-il.

-Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire, demanda Merry, impressionné.

-C'est très simple. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

-Il suffit de se demander si nous sommes des amis, dit Melwin en lançant un regard équivoque à Gimli.

Le magicien ne prit pas en compte ces paroles et s'avança vers la paroi rocheuse. Il leva son bâton et prononça une phrase en ce qui semblait de l'elfique. Tout le monde retient son souffle… mais rien ne bougea. Il essaya encore plusieurs paroles, mais les portes restaient obstinément closes. Après un quart d'heure d'essais infructueux, Gandalf s'assit pour réfléchir.

C'est à Aragorn que revint la dure tâche de renvoyer le poney Bill chez lui.

-Les mines ne sont pas faites pour les poneys. Même pour ceux qui sont aussi courageux que Bill, dit-il à Sam, probablement celui qui s'était le plus attaché au petit cheval.

Le rôdeur et le hobbit le déchargèrent et séparèrent les effets parmi la troupe.

-Au revoir Bill, lui dit Sam lorsqu'il les quitta.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam. Il saura retrouver sont chemin, le rassura Aragorn.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils attendaient que Gandalf trouve le bon mot de passe. S'ennuyant, Merry et Pipin commencèrent à lancer des roches dans le lac à proximité d'eux. Amanda regarda leur jeux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à elle remarque qu'à un certain endroit, l'eau bouillonnait.

Elle s'avança rapidement vers Aragorn qui lui aussi examinait les bulles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir, répondit-il.

Il s'approcha de Pipin et lui retiens le bras avant qu'il ne lance un autre projectile.

-Arrêter avec ces pierres.

Les hobbits cessèrent leur jeu. Tout en continuant de fixer le lac avec inquiétude, Amanda entendit Frodon se lever et aller vers Gandalf.

-C'est une énigme. Parler, ami… et entrer, dit-il un peu pour lui même. Quel est le mot elfique pour « ami », demanda-t-il cette fois à l'adresse du magicien.

-Mella, répondit celui-ci.

La jeune femme ressentit une secousse sous ses pieds. Les grandes portes de la Moria s'ouvraient lentement derrière eux. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard suspect vers le lac, Amanda s'approcha de la porte avec les autres. Une fois la poussière retombée, ils purent entrer à l'intérieur. Gimli commença aussitôt à vanter les nains.

-Bientôt, maîtres elfes, vous allez pouvoir apprécier la légendaire hospitalité des nains! Un bon feu! Une bière brassée ! Une belle pièce de viande. Car ceci mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balin! Et ils appellent ça une mine! Une mine!

À son entrée dans la demeure des nains, la jeune femme ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, n'étant jamais allée dans une mine. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était loin de lui plaire.

Des squelettes décomposés jonchaient le sol un peu partout. Sur la pierre froide étaient étendus des centaines, voir des milliers de petits corps. Boromir résuma en une seule phrase ce que tout le monde pensait :

-Ce n'est pas une mine… c'est un tombeau!

Amanda se retint de ne pas rendre son petit déjeuner sur le plancher (quoique l'odeur aurait été semblable à celle qui régnait déjà dans la Moria!).

Legolas se pencha sur un des corps et y retira une flèche.

-Des gobelins, dit-il.

Aragorn, Boromir et les elfes sortirent immédiatement leurs armes.

-Allons vers la Troué du Rohan! Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. Allons partons d'ici!

Voyant que personnes ne bougeaient, encore trop estomaqué par le sombre tableau qui s'offrait à eux, il rajouta :

-Allons sortons!

La Communauté eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Frodon tombé la tête la première sur le sol. De longs tentacules l'avaient saisis par les chevilles et le traînaient vers le lac.

-Grand-pas, cria Sam.

Les hobbits furent les premiers à sortir leur épée et à essayer de délivrer leur ami. Même s'ils ne savaient pas se battre, ils avaient énormément de courage. Ils réussirent à libérer le porteur de l'Anneau. Mais la pieuvre revint à la charge et entraîna sa proie au-dessus du lac. Legolas et Melwin encochèrent immédiatement une flèche. Gimli, Boromir et Aragorn s'élancèrent dans l'eau. Gandalf, lui, ne fit que se mettre devant Amanda. La jeune femme se sentit soudainement complètement inutile. Son don ne lui servait à rien tant qu'il n'était pas développé et elle ne savait toujours pas se battre. D'autant plus qu'elle tombait peu à peu malade.

Pendant quelques instants, elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa magie, mais rien ne venait. Les bruits autour d'elle la déconcentraient trop et la peur la laissait sans moyen. Melwin avait raison en disant qu'elle n'était qu'un fardeau de plus. Après quelques minutes de combat, Aragorn réussi à couper le tentacule qui retenait Frodon. Boromir l'attrapa au vol et cria :

-Dans les mines!

À peine étaient-ils tous entrés que la bête détruisait la porte. L'obscurité s'abattit sur eux. Gandalf finit par allumer son bâton. Amanda sentit sa tête tournée légèrement. L'odeur des mines était vraiment dégoûtante. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les elfes plus tendus.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais, leur dit le magicien. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les orques dans les profondeurs du monde.

Toujours en chuchotant il ajouta :

-Ne faites pas de bruit. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue.

La compagnie prit un certain temps avant d'analyser complètement ce que le magicien avait dit. Ils allaient devoir passer quatre jours complets dans le noir, envahi par des gobelins et des cadavres! Finalement, la traversée de Caradhras leur semblait une superbe promenade. Ils commencèrent à marcher puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Le silence pesant qui régnait dans les mines terrifia quelque peu Amanda. Elle commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Sa grippe la faisait souvent éternuer et tousser ce qui n'était pas très subtile pour chacun. Chaque fois qu'un son était trop fort, Gandalf se tournait vers le coupable et lui lançait un regard noir. La peur du magicien semblait injustifiée, mais Amanda ne voulait pas tellement avoir la preuve du contraire.

La troupe réalisa tout de suite que la jeune femme n'était pas à sa plus grande forme, mais à l'étonnement, de celle-ci, personne n'en fit mention. Elle mit ce nouveau mutisme sur le compte de leur route qui devait être silencieuse. Au bout de trois heures de marche dans les tunnels lugubres et humides, ils firent une halte. Tout le monde était exténué, mais ils ne devaient pas s'attarder. Ils ne firent qu'arrêter pour boire un peu et se reposer quelques minutes. Amanda s'assit sur le sol de pierre et un frisson glacé lui traversa le dos. Elle dévissa le bouchon de sa bouteille et apprécia grandement le liquide clair qui désaltéra sa gorge sèche à force d'avoir tousser. Voyant toujours sa faiblesse, Aragorn vint près d'elle alors qu'elle sentait sa tête s'alourdir de plus en plus.

-Est-ce que ça va, Amanda? Vous semblez éreintée.

Sentant des larmes d'exténuation pointer dans ses yeux, elle décida de reprendre le dessus sur elle-même. Elle se leva avec les quelques forces qui lui restaient et du rester appuyée contre un rocher pour faire arrêter les étoiles de tourner autour de sa tête. Aragorn la regardait toujours sceptiquement et pour le convaincre, elle dit tout bas :

-Je vais bien… c'est juste un coup de fatigue… On devrait continuer d'avancer…

Le rôdeur se leva à son tour, mais par précaution, il resta près d'elle. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme tellement elle était blanche. Gandalf lança un regard à l'homme, mais celui-ci leva les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Ils continuèrent ainsi, perdant la notion du temps. Dans les mines, le jour et la nuit se confondaient. Ils s'arrêtaient lorsqu'ils étaient fatigués, ils mangeaient lorsqu'ils avaient faim. Leur vie était devenue de la survie. Ils ne se parlaient que très rarement.

Amanda, elle, se sentait faiblir à chacun de ses pas. Sa grippe, qui avait semblé bien banale au début, s'était transformée en véritable pneumonie. Sa toux creuse résonnait dans les cavernes vides de la Moria. Arrivée au troisième jour de marche, elle ne réussit pas à se lever. Dans ses couvertures mouillées de sueur, son front était brûlant. Pourtant, de grands frissons parcouraient son dos à chaque respiration. Lorsque les autres virent qu'elle était incapable de se lever, ils ne firent pas de commentaires déplacés, mais tout le monde vit Melwin levé les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir. Ils étaient tous impatients de quitter les mines le plus vite possible. L'atmosphère pesante qui y régnait était devenue insupportable.

Il fut décider que la jeune femme serait portée. À cette idée, les elfes s'étaient vivement opposés, ce qui leur avait valu les foudres de Gandalf. Le magicien leur avait fait un sermon sur l'entraide dans un groupe et encore plus dans le leur. Il avait qualifié leur comportement d'« enfantillages »! À partir de ce moment, les elfes restèrent tranquillement dans leur coin. C'est Aragorn qui fut le premier à se signaler pour prendre Amanda en charge. Celle-ci reprenait conscience de temps en temps. Quelques fois, elle était assez solide pour marcher de nouveau sur ses pieds, mais parfois, elle était tellement absente que ses yeux restaient ouverts sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Au quatrième jour, son état sembla se stabiliser sensiblement. La communauté savait que cette périlleuse traversée touchait à sa fin, mais personne ne voyait de sortie, ni de lumière. Le moral descendit d'un cran de plus lorsque Gimli se précipita dans une salle, en pleurs. Alors qu'il s'agenouillait contre un tombeau, Gandalf lu l'inscription qui y était gravé. Apparemment, c'était le cher cousin qui avait été supposé les acceuillir à leur arrivée. Amanda, qui sentait son mal de crâne revenir à toute allure avec l'odeur de décomposition qui régnait dans la pièce, examina les lieux. La salle était assez petite. Autour d'eux était jonché plus de corps qu'à l'ordinaire, d'où la puanteur. Il y avait un puits et, adossé au cercueil de marbre, il y avait un squelette tenant un livre. Le magicien donna son chapeau et son bâton à Pipin et se pencha pour le prendre.

-Il faut avancer, murmura Legolas à Aragorn. Ne pas s'attarder.

-Ils ont pris le pont, commença à lire Gandalf, et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours… les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent…

Un lourd silence ponctua les derniers écrits des nains. Amanda s'imagina la terreur qu'avait dû ressentir les habitants des montagnes en sentant leur fin s'approcher et un long frisson parcouru à nouveau son dos. Elle ne savait si c'était dû à sa condition ou bien aux horreurs qu'elle avait entendues. Soudainement, un grand fracas vint troubler le silence des mines. Ce bruit semblait assourdissant comparativement au silence qui les suivait depuis maintenant quatre jours. D'un seul mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers le responsable : Pipin. Le squelette qu'il avait fait tomber dans le puits derrière lui ne cessait de tomber et révélait assez clairement à leurs ennemis que des intrus étaient entrés. Lorsque enfin la chute se termina dans un bruit sourd sous leurs pieds, Gandalf exprima clairement les pensées de tous sur un ton sec :

-Crétin de Touque! Jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité!

Et là, des profondeurs, un bruit immobilisa tout le monde. Le son d'un tambour. Puis, des rires et des cris inhumains. Les membres de la Communauté retinrent leur souffle, n'osant imaginer ce que la bourde de Pipin allait leur causer. Boromir fut le premier à réagir. Il retourna près de la porte et s'écarta juste avant de recevoir des flèches tirées par leurs ennemis. Aragorn vint l'aider à barricader l'entrée. L'homme du Gondor murmura :

-Ils ont un troll des cavernes…

Le regard que lui lança le rôdeur ne rassura pas du tout Amanda. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, se battre devenait un véritable suicide. Gandalf l'a mis derrière lui avec les hobbits alors qu'il retirait son épée de son fourreau.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, essayer de toujours rester derrière moi ou avec les hobbits. Vous ne vous battrez que dans le dernier des cas, est-ce bien clair, lui demanda-t-il.

Devant son ton autoritaire qui ne tolérait aucune réplique, la jeune femme ne fit qu'acquiescer, ravalant sa fierté. Tout le monde se mit en position de combat alors que les gobelins essayaient d'enfoncer la porte. Gimli, remit de ses émotions, monta sur la tombe de son cousin.

-Qu'ils approchent, dit-il avec hargne. Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire!

Amanda sortit sa dague. Ses bras épuisés avaient peine à la tenir droite et ses pieds n'étaient pas en état de l'aider à fuir un quelconque ennemi. Un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac. Alors que les gobelins essayaient d'enfoncer la porte, la peur la paralysa sur place. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de survivre. De toute évidence, ni ses muscles, ni ses dons en magie ne l'aideraient. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée de leurs ennemis.

Ils étaient des dizaines et des dizaines. Les hommes autour d'elles semblaient se débrouiller pour qu'aucune créature ne les atteignent, elle et les hobbits. Ce plan sembla fonctionner à merveille jusqu'à ce que le troll des montagnes brise la porte d'entrée. L'attention de leurs protecteurs se relâcha pour se concentrer sur le plus grand adversaire. Voyant des gobelins se diriger vers eux, Amanda recula avec les semi-hommes. Lorsque le premier fut à sa hauteur, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix de se battre. À ce moment, son cerveau la lâcha complètement. C'était son instinct seulement qui la guidait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lutta contre un gobelin de deux fois sa taille. Elle réussi, avec les quelques bases qu'elle avait pratiquées avec Aragorn, à déstabiliser son adversaire et à lui enfoncer une dague dans la poitrine.

Le sang noir coulait sur ses mains, mais déjà elle devait s'occuper d'un autre monstre. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle combattit. Cela lui sembla une éternité. Bientôt, le groupe que formait les hobbits et elle se dissocia. Au rythme où tout se déroulait, elle sentait ses maigres forces faiblir peu à peu. Alors qu'elle combattait un des derniers survivants de la troupe de gobelins, une migraine lui pris subitement et elle baissa sa garde quelques secondes. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant que l'arme de son ennemi ne s'abatte sur elle. Elle voulu se relever, mais elle était à moitié consciente de ce qui se passait. À travers les étoiles qui lui passaient devant les yeux, elle vit le gobelin qui la poursuivait recevoir une flèche en plein front. Après quelques secondes, Amanda réussi enfin à se relever avec difficulté et elle s'appuya contre une colonne pour reprendre ses esprits. À présent, il ne restait plus que le troll qui continuait à faire des ravages autour de lui.

Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps, elle ne s'évanouit pas. Ce qui se passait autour d'elle était flou. Elle n'arrivait à distinguer que des ombres. Perdu dans le brouillard, elle entendit Frodon recevoir une lance suivit de cris. Ce retour à la réalité sembla quelque peu dissiper son malaise et elle pu de nouveau bouger ses muscles endoloris. Elle vit le jeune hobbit, couché par terre, la lance en plein cœur. Amanda sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Le porteur de l'Anneau, le pilier de leur quête, était étendu, sans vie, à leurs pieds.

Tout le monde arrêta quelques secondes de combattre sous le choc. Legolas fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et grimpa sur le dos du troll qui continuait de frapper tout ce qui bougeait. L'elfe encocha deux flèches qui se logèrent directement dans le crâne de la bête. La créature vacilla quelques instants et les derniers gémissements qui sortirent de sa bouche parurent à Amanda bien plus humain que tout ce qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusqu'ici. Le troll s'écroula de tout son long en manquant de peu d'écraser Sam.

La Communauté se retourna immédiatement vers Frodon qui était toujours étendu par terre. Le hobbit n'avait manifesté aucun mouvement de vie. Aragorn arriva près du corps et le retourna sur le dos. La jeune femme s'approcha, s'attendant au pire. Dans un silence de mort, ils espérèrent quelques secondes. Au grand étonnement de tous, Frodon se releva, le souffle coupé, mais toujours en vie. Tous le regardaient, surpris. Lui-même semblait avoir cru pendant quelques instants qu'il était mort.

-Je suis vivant, haleta-t-il en se relevant. Je suis vivant…

-Comment cela se peut-il, demanda Aragorn abasourdi. Cette lance transperce tout sans plier!

Frodon ouvrit sa chemise, dévoilant une cotte de mailles dorées.

-Du mithril, murmura Gimli, impressionné. Ce hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraît!

-Pourquoi, demanda Melwin avec arrogance. Parce que cette cotte est de fabrication naine? Les armures des elfes sont beaucoup plus résistantes!

-Bien sur, répondit Amanda sur le même ton que son ennemi. Après ça sera « mon père est plus fort que le tien! »… Et c'est moi qu'on traite comme si j'étais un boulet après!

-Tiens vous êtes toujours en vie vous, lui dit l'elfe avec indifférence comme si son sort l'importait peu.

La jeune femme ne fit qu'un pas vers lui pour le défier, mais Gandalf et Aragorn les arrêtèrent immédiatement avant que la situation ne dégénère.

-Dès que nous arriverons à sortir d'ici, j'aurai une petite conversation avec vous deux, trancha le magicien.

La tension se dispersa, mais Amanda sentait toujours son sang bouillir dans ses veines et sa magie se répandre rapidement dans son corps. Au fond, c'était un exercice vraiment utile pour l'aider à gérer ses pouvoirs. Elle était toujours aussi impulsive, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir dans un combat. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cet elfe de malheur! À son plus grand étonnement, Legolas n'avait rien dit ni rien fait pour appuyer son coéquipier. Mais il n'avait rien fait non plus pour l'aider elle, ce qui le laissait au même point que Melwin dans son estime.

Amanda réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours dans les mines et qu'il devenait assez impératif de trouver une sortie. Un long frisson froid lui traversa la nuque, mais elle l'ignora délibérément. La fatigue due à la bataille revint à la charge. La jeune femme ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. La nausée l'a gagna. L'odeur autour d'eux, le sang sur ses mains et les gobelins fraîchement tués, éparpillés ça et là eurent raison de son estomac déjà fragile. À l'écart des autres, elle vomit tout ce qu'elle devait avoir avaler depuis les deux derniers jours. Gandalf vint lui donner un linge et une gourde d'eau pour se rafraîchir et reparti à l'avant du groupe avec un sourire compatissant.

-Ne vous en faite pas, lui murmura Boromir. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on tue pour la première fois…

Après s'être nettoyée un peu – sous le regard mesquin de Melwin- Amanda rejoignit le reste de la bande qui commençait lentement à s'éloigner. Gimli, non sans un dernier regard à la tombe de son cousin, les entraîna dans le grand hall où ils se trouvaient un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le mur face à eux, Amanda se sentait toujours nauséeuse. Soudainement, ses pieds se dérobèrent sous son poids. Des points noirs dansaient dans ses yeux et elle n'eut même pas le temps d'avertir quelqu'un qu'elle s'écroulait par terre.

Elle n'était pas totalement inconsciente, mais elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Elle souhaita de toutes ses forces pouvoir se relever, mais son orgueil ignorait les cris de détresse de son corps. Elle entendit les membres de la Communauté se rapprocher. Une main apaisante se posa sur son front.

-Elle est brûlante de fièvre, dit la voix d'Aragorn.

-Est-ce qu'elle peut marcher, demanda Gimli.

-Est-ce qu'elle a l'air d'être en état de marcher, rétorqua Legolas méchamment au nain.

-Quelqu'un va devoir la porter, annonça Gandalf en se tournant vers les hommes qui n'avaient esquisser aucun mouvement. Messieurs?

-Pas question que je la traîne, répondit Melwin avec véhémence. Je l'avais dit que c'était une erreur de l'emmener avec nous! Trop faible pour supporter un petit voyage!

-Je vais le faire, dit la voix de Boromir.

Amanda sentit un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos. Boromir la calla doucement au creux de ses bras en évitant les mouvements brusques. La jeune femme se sentit gênée d'une telle proximité, mais elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour pouvoir protester d'aucune façon.

À l'instant où ils reprenaient leur marche, elle entendit des cris de gobelins. Prise de panique, elle se mit à trembler sans s'en rendre compte. Ses sens prenaient complètement le dessus sur sa raison. Elle ne voyait rien… elle ne faisait qu'entendre et sentir. Alors qu'elle se préparait au pire, elle entendit une multitude de bruits.

Des rires brutaux.

Des couinements sonores.

L'entrechoquement des armes et des boucliers.

Amanda sentit une odeur encore plus nauséabonde autour de la troupe qui semblait se regrouper en cercle, les uns contre les autres. Alors qu'elle sentait le cœur de Boromir s'emballer sous sa tunique et sa côte de mailles, elle entendit un bruit sourd.

Un bruit de pas.

Un pas de géant.

Autour d'eux, la jeune femme sentit que les gobelins s'enfuyaient en entendant les sons sourds qui ne présageaient rien de bons. Derrière elle, Gimli semblait croire que la fuite des gobelins était son exploit personnel en leur lançant des railleries. Mais toujours au loin, les mêmes bruits de pas se faisaient entendre et la joie du nain retomba quelque peu.

-Quelle est donc cette magie, demanda Boromir avec une voix moins assurée qu'à son habitude.

-Un balrog, souffla Gandalf. C'est est un adversaire plus coriace que vous. Les armes ne vous serviront à rien… Courrez!

Amanda sentit avec dégoût son estomac se serrer encore plus alors qu'elle était brassée dans tous les sens pas la course effrénée que faisait toute la communauté. Ses pieds douloureux furent accrochés contre la pierre des murs et elle poussa un cri de souffrance. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré, perdant conscience à plusieurs reprises dans les bras de son porteur. Elle essayait d'ouvrir vainement les yeux chaque fois qu'elle sentait le néant la rattraper, mais c'était peine perdue. Dans un ultime effort, elle discerna une grande silhouette face à une bête de feu.

Amanda finit par s'abandonner aux appels incessants de son corps vers un monde d'ombre.

_Voilà voilà!_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez des reviews! _

_La suite pour… ben… heu… en fait, la suite viendra quand elle viendra (je sais, c'est très précis comme moment! )_

_Alors, disons dans un petit moment… (Je sais, toujours de plus en plus précis!) _

_Mais si je vous dit une date précise, je ne serai pas capable de la respecter alors mieux vaut ne pas vous faire attendre impatiemment et vous décevoir le moment venu! _

_Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai commencé le chapitre 6 et qu'il est pas mal tout construit dans ma tête… Mais bon, ce qu'il y a au départ dans ma tête et ce qui se retrouve sur papier, c'est parfois deux choses totalement différentes! _

_Bref, à dans un petit bout… _

_Et reviews s'il vous plait!!!_


End file.
